


From The Moment....

by sunflowerwithfeelings



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/sunflowerwithfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thought he had his life after high school al figured out until a Mr. Wade Wilson walked into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a romantic fic. Only good feels allowed! Also, this is on Wattpad, I am the original author, I just really wanted to get out of that prison-made-for-children of a website. Anyway, onto the fic! :)

Peter's POV~

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke to the sound of a party horn being blown fairly close to my head. I immediately jumped and ended up sticking to, and hitting my head on the wall my bed sat next to. Caressing my head with my left arm, I heard a chuckle that turned into a full laugh from behind me. I unstuck myself from the wall, plopping on the bed below. I glared at the short male figure walking out of the door. I then glanced at my clock on the bedside table.

"Goddamn 8 o'clock in the morning and people think it's okay to freakin' scare me like this? okay." I grumbled in a low voice.

I pulled some black sweatpants on and trudged out of my bedroom door. My head was still pounding when I heard a familiar robot voice echo in the hallway.

"Would you like me to help, sir?" JARVIS asked.

"No no it's cool, just my dad being fucking stupid." I stated only loud enough for JARVIS to hear me.

I pushed the button on the elevator to go down and fiddled with my red shirt. The doors opened and I rolled inside, sitting down and leaning my neck on the rail. I closed my eyes and felt the doors close and the elevator lower. A sigh made its way up my throat while I opened my eyes again.

'Today's the day,' I thought, 'the day I die.'

I chuckled to myself and rolled out of the already open elevator doors. Sliding with my socks on the hard floors, I made my way to the kitchen.

'Everything's a little quiet,' I decided as I opened the refrigerator and placed my hands on the orange juice. 'A little too quiet..'

I turned around and reached to the cabinet to get a glass. I stood, frozen, when I saw an arrow zoom right front of my nose. I turned my eyes to the direction it flew from, then felt myself being pushed by the cabinet into a chair. Aunt Nat climbed out of the now open cabinet and all the Avengers made their way out of hiding and into the kitchen.

"Sorry kid," Uncle Clint chuckled, clapping me in the back with his right hand.

I turned a slight shade of pink from both embarrassment and anger. However, I didn't not act upon the anger seeing as all eyes were on me. My dad, Steve, yanked the arrow out of the cabinet and smiled down at me. My other dad, Tony, then made his way over to Steve and kissed him on the cheek.

"My boy, my son.." My dad started.

"Our boy, our son." Steve corrected.

Tony brushed Steve's comment off and looked at me.

"Today's the big day, kid." Aunt Nat said.

"We're all so proud of you." Thor boomed.

"I'm just graduating, most kids go through it," I said.

"I have been informed of this. However, I have also been told the importance of an occasion such as this. It's an important rite of passage." He responded.

Deciding to give up the argument, I thanked everyone for coming over and the support. After much talking, the Avengers went their separate ways and it was just me and my dads in the grand Stark Tower. For a family of three, the building was far too large. But then again at one point it housed almost eight of the world's best and most powerful heroes.

-

"That was exhausting!" Tony stated throwing himself in the closets chair.

"Honey, you slept most of the time and Peter is right here!" Steve said motioning over to me.

"No no I agree with dad, I didn't know Gwen's speech was going to be that long!" I said sighing and tossing myself on the couch, ignoring my cap and gown. I felt the tiredness seep in and decided if I was going to sleep it would be in my bed. After saying goodnight to my dads and stripping myself down to only my underwear, I climbed into bed. The comforter on top of me was warm and fluffy and soon I was lulled off to slumber.


	2. Chapter 1

Wade's POV~

 

It was that time of the year again. When seniors graduate and immediately want to kill all their shit-hole classmates and perverted ex-teachers.   
'Prime time for someone like me to swoop in and do some killing.' I thought as I saw a large group of freshly graduated children spewing out of an auditorium.

'Yanno it's kinda unfair. To be straight out of high school and have your whole life ahead of you, just to be killed by some guy in need of cash.' White box stated.

'Woah woah woah since when the fuck did you care?' Yellow box retorted.

"White does have a point though," I said.

However, sure enough the next day I got a phone call from a girl who wanted her ex-boyfriend killed.

"I'm going to need a photo of this guy," I stated.

"O-oh yeah...hold on I'll send you one." She stuttered.

She sounded like a good girl, a goody-two-shoes kinda girl. So I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted this fucker dead. My phone vibrated and I saw I had one new picture message.

"Just wondering why do you want him dead?" I asked her.

"You don't need to know. All you need to do is kill him and I'll pay you." She said hanging up the call.

'Okay, damn bitch! Fine!' Yellow box sassed.

I opened the message from the girl and looked at the photo.

"Damn...he's actually hot...wonder why she wants him dead?" I said as my eyes scanned his pretty pixelated face.

'I say we knock her teeth in too but that's just me-'

"Shut up!" I said cutting Yellow box off and hitting the side of my head with my left palm.

 

Peter's POV~

 

I awoke to a mysterious figure looming over me. My first instinct, like many others, was to scream. I would of but the mystery man covered my mouth with his gloved hand and shook his head as to say 'no'. I slowly moved my hands up the bed without him noticing.

"Alright," he whispered, "now I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and you're not going to scream."

I nodded my head 'yes' and as soon as he lifted his hand, I shot him with my webs so both gloved hands were stuck to the wall.

"Oh what the shi-"

"Who are you and what do you want?" I croaked still trying to shake off the just-woken-up effect.

"I'm DeadPool," he said while looking at his pinned up hands, "and from the looks of it I'd say you're that web-head, SpiderMan."

'shit...' I thought.

I examined the man who now knew my real and superhero identity. He was wearing spandex material similar to mine and had an assortment of weapons loaded on him.

"Wait..you look like a super. How come I've never heard of you?" I asked, now intrigued by DeadPool.

"Oh honey, I'd hardly call myself a superhero. I'm a mercenary, I kill people." He said popping his right hip out.

I hummed at his response.

'wait...if he kills people and he's here now..'

"Were you sent to kill me?" I asked.

"Sí señor. A young, clearly scared, woman called me and asked me to track your fine ass down and kill you." He said winking.

"Ugh that bitch." I said rubbing my eyes, ignoring his comment. The pieces were all starting to fit together now.

"Um what bitch exactly?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Gwen, my fucking ex-girlfriend. Really?! This is how she acts?! I can't believe her honestly!" I said throwing my arms up in disbelief.

"Acts to what exactly?" He asked leaning his head towards me.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you! She told the whole fucking school about it." I paused and took a deep breath, "I told her I was gay and that's why I wanted to break up with her and now she wants to fucking kill me for it."

DeadPool hummed at my statements. The webbing gave way to his constant pulling and I jumped back in fear he might try to kill me now.

"Well in exchange for not killing you, you owe me a date!" He said before hopping up on my window ceil.

"Y-....you mean you're not going to kill me?" I asked.

"Pft no! That's a stupid and asshole reason to kill someone. I'll be here at 8 tomorrow, dress sweet and sharp!" He said facing me and winking. He then opened his arms and fell backwards into the world. I ran after him almost tripping on my comforter and pillows. Peering out of the window, he was nowhere in sight.

Walking back across my room, I passed a mirror and realized I had no clothes on with the exception of my boxers. I felt heat rise of my cheeks and anger fill my chest. Not only had this creepy man discovered my real identity and my superhero one, but he also saw majority of my body. I shook my head and put on some suitable weekend clothes. Stopping by the kitchen to get my morning orange juice, I swung by the living room to see my dad squinting at today's newspaper.

"Hey kid, something wrong?" Tony asked lowering the newspaper in front of him.

"Naw it's nothing. I got a date tomorrow though." I said sipping my drink.

"Ah sounds nice." Tony said poking his nose back to the newspaper.

"yoU HAVE A WHAT?" My other dad said as he ran into the living room.

"I have a date." I repeated.

"Babe relax," Tony said sipping some coffee. "He'll be fine, it's not like he needs a superhero to save him."

"I'm well aware of his abilities but what I'm concerned about is who you're going with! What if they're some masked killer?!" Steve huffed.

'Oh if you knew...' I thought and smiled to myself.

"I'm sure he's not." I said shaking my head.

"See babe, proof. He'll be fine." Tony said flipping a page.

My blond father huffed but quickly gave me a small smile. He then joined my other dad on the couch, leaning into Tony. I could hear them quietly whispering to each other as I left the room, probably about my date.

I skipped to my room and scanned my closet. I didn't really have anything nice since this last year of high school consisted of me getting up too tired to put jeans on and opting for sweatpants instead.

'No worries,' I thought. 'I needed to go shopping anyway.'

I sat at my desk and opened my laptop. I typed in the name of some of the local stores and proceeded to look at page by page of clothing for sale. To drowned out the silence of my room, I decided to put some music on. I turned up the volume and continued scrolling.

"Hmm I like this one but I wish it came in the same color as this one. I have some pants in my cart already that would go good with this." I stated to myself. I rested my head on the palm of my left hand and continued scrolling.

"Yanno I think this one is cute." A husky voice said right next to my right ear. My eyes moved my head in the direction from which it came and I was met with my masked killer date.

I sat up from my slouching position and looked at the window swinging wide open. "How the hell-"

"You left it open from last time sweet cheeks! I guess you wanted a certain someone to come back." He said cutting me off.

"Oh yeah you're right! Thor should be coming any minute." I said sarcastically as I closed the window.

"Oh boo! Just admit you missed me!" DeadPool said plopping himself on my bed.

"I don't know you enough to say I missed you. Also you were just here almost an hour ago," I stated smirking at him. "Speaking of which," I said swinging around to face my laptop again. "when do I get to know your name Mr. DeadPool?"

"I'm Wilson. Wade Wilson." He said striking a pose.

I chuckled and looked at his reflection in my laptop. Wade was tall, taller than me. He also had great muscles that were accentuated by his suits contrasting colors. His red and black suit made him look slim and oddly very huggable.

"So whatcha picking out clothes for? Our date?" he asked smirking.

"Yes and no. I don't have anything nice to even wear in public much less a date so I'm buying a new closet." I said clicking on a shirt I thought looked cool.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wade get up and make his way over to the wooden doors that concealed my clothes. Instinctively, I rushed over and blocked his from entering. By time I realized he already knew who I was, I also realized how close our faces were. I locked eyes with him but then they wondered down to his lips. Wade moved closer to me, closing the space between us. I could feel his hot breaths draw closer but before lips met with spandex, I pushed him away.

"Take me to dinner first!" I said giggling.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Wade said before waltzing over to unlock the window then back over to me. He bent down and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

My face grew really hot. "Wha-"

"See you later, baby boy!" Wade said before cartwheeling out of my window.


	3. Chapter 2

Wade's POV~

 

I couldn't stop myself from seeing Spidey, or Peter. Something about him just made the dead butterflies in my stomach spring back to life.

'Okay but lowkey gross,' White box said.

I shook off his comment and proceeded to prance around my dump of an apartment. I noticed Peter's room was very neat and organized. Compared to mine, his was like a palace. I decided to clean up a little bit since a dirty apartment could be a turn off for a neat-freak. I threw all the old additions of the worn magazines I had into a pile and tried my best to get some questionable stains out of my couch. I cleared all the crap off so now you could see the floor and the coffee table, which also had some questionable stains. After majority of the apartment smelled of must and cleaning product, I sprayed it all down with some old colognes. I was in the middle of sweeping the doorway when my phone rang.

"Great...gotta bounce, freshly cleaned apartment!" I said dropping the broom and rushing out of the door.

-

I was drenched in the blood of my enemies when I opened the door of my apartment. After closing the door I took one step and felt my feet get caught on something. I ended up falling but catching myself with my hands. I grumbled and looked to see what had tripped me.l

"You've got to be kidding me? Out of every thing I've fought in this world, I'm falling over a broom?!" I boomed.

The night hadn't gone very well. I was asked to kill a gang of five. I shot two of them but the other three decided it'd be fun to run off in separate directions. I ended up tracking all three down in one night, out of spite and pure rage.

I dusted myself off and trudged over to my shower. The spandex clung to my skin like a second layer and peeling it off is always a challenge. I turned the water on and scooped up my suit to put it in the wash machine. Pressing the buttons on the contraption, I left it to hum away as I stepped in to feel hot water hit my face. I ran my fingers through my blond hair as I turned my back to face the shower head. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down from tonight's activities. Then I remembered tomorrow I had a date with a special little spider. That instantly made me smile like a kid in a candy store. I found myself falling more and more for Peter. I was in too deep and I was fully aware of it but I didn't care.

'Sorry to stop your daydreaming buddy but you've been staring at the same shower tile for 10 minutes now. We didn't take a shower just to fantasize about your boyfriend.' Yellow box snapped.

'He's technically our boyfriend when you think about it.' White box stated.

"He's not even my boyfriend yet, I still need to woo him over!" I said reaching for the shampoo.

'He's you're boyfriend.' Yellow box said.

' _Our_ boyfriend,' White box corrected.

" _Our boyfriend..." I_ whispered. I smiled at the thought of Peter eventually being my lover, my boyfriend, my partner in crime! Well my partner in fighting crime. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Peter was perfect. The way his hair fell around his face and onto his forehead. The way his dark eyes made me melt inside. The way he was so gentle yet sarcastic and sassy at the same time.

'oH MY GOD Snap out of it dude!' Yellow box complained.

-

I was anxious and impatient the entire day. I noticed that while on-the-job, I had a slight spring in my step. Killing has always been fun, but it wasn't that that made me so happy. It was the brown-haired puppy I had waiting for me in the Stark Tower.

 

Peter's POV~

 

Online shopping was the absolute worst. As soon as you ordered the thing, you suddenly have no patience and need the thing right then and there. I had ordered bundles of new clothes and paid for overnight shipping as well. I kept glancing out the window, looking for the postage truck and my favorite masked man. It was only two in the afternoon but I kept dancing around my room. I knew what I was going to wear but it was only a matter of waiting, which is something I now realized I wasn't good at.

-

I checked the clock for the forth time, it read 7:45. As the time drew closer to eight, I started to feel my palms sweat with nervousness and excitement. I didn't know much about this Wade guy, or what he looked like for that matter, but something about him intrigued me. I slid the face of my hands down my new jeans. I cocked my head to the side with my eyes still plastered to the mirror. I fixed my red, short-sleeved button up shirt and messed with the collar. I was about to check my window when I heard a notification go off on my phone.

**_Unknown Number: Turn around._ **

I froze, my back to the window. Slowly I stood straight up and gulped really hard. I turned around slowly and was met face to face with Wade. I furrowed my brows and planted a firm punch to his right shoulder.

"Ow!" He paused, "I guess baby boy likes it rough." He smirked and dug his eyes into mine.

"Oh yeah haha very funny. Next time give me context to who's texting me, asshole." I scoffed.

"Ooo feisty Petey!" He bounced like a little child.

I checked the clock: 7:50.

"Well you're here early." I stated.

"Oh sorry did you have something else planned?" He asked with sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth. As he said this he took a step towards the window but never broke eye contact with me.

"No you jerk. I'm yours all night!" I said opening my arms as if to say 'welcome'.

"Perfect!" He said and he scooped me in his arms, throwing me over his back. My butt was inches from his face and my glasses had a perfect view of his.

'It's kinda cute...' I thought smiling to myself.

I suddenly felt us drop.

'This fucker jumped out of my window.' I thought as I held my thick, black rimmed glasses to my face.

I noticed Wade wasn't in his usual suit. He was also wearing a short-sleeved button down shirt, his being black, and some black jeans. He was still wearing his red mask, of course, but I didn't say anything about it. I noticed his arms as he swung the left one back while running. Up close you could see they had dusty pink stretch marks all over them.

I felt a thud and I saw Wade had landed safely somewhere on the streets of New York. I felt a pair of strong hands cling to my waist and I was set on the ground. I dusted myself off and looked at a now smiling Wade.

"I could of walked, yanno," I stated.

He didn't retort back, all he did was smile and turn me around. He had brought me to a worn down Mexican restaurant. We walked inside and gazed at the menu.

"Hehe that's a funny word chimi-chan-gas," He annunciated every syllable in the word. I chuckled at his comment as we ordered food. I got a bean burrito while Wade stuck with tacos. We sat in silence as we ate, but not an uncomfortable one. I looked out the window then back at Wade who was smiling at me like I'd just done something fantastic. His smile was infectious and I soon found myself smiling back at him and eventually giggling after swallowing the bite I'd taken.

"What's so funny?" Wade asked.

"This really creepy guy keeps staring at me and smiling at me," I pointed out.

"Aw I think maybe he likes you!" Wade gushed.

"Really? I mean he is kinda cute, maybe I'll talk to him." I said.

After our greasy meal, Wade and I walked down the streets of New York. The sky was melting from shades of blue, to yellow, to a hazy pink. I took a deep breath at the sight. Wade looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Locking eyes with the masked man, I smiled then reached down and fished out my phone. I stopped in my tracks and opened the camera app. I took a couple pictures of the sky when I noticed a familiar hand grabbing my phone. Wade flipped to the front facing camera and began to take bursts of pictures. I began to laugh at the stupid faces he made.

"Wade! Give me back my phone!" I said chasing after the taller man. He began to pick up speed and the chase was on. People and cars whizzed passed us as we jumped, twisted, and worked our way through the busy yet alive night time streets.

I found myself in front of an Italian café with lights strung together on the patio roof to reflect that of stars. Wade had stopped running but I wasn't paying attention anymore. Instead I was taking in the scenery around me. The way the lights danced in the already set glassware made for a great photo opportunity. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to spot the masked man staring at me, my phone now by his side. I shot my web at the cellular device and quickly snapped a picture. My attention was quickly pulled away from the lights and to a pair of unmasked lips dancing their way into mine. I felt a familiar hand snake to my hand that enclosed the phone, which was still open to the camera. I felt my eyes flutter shut and with that I put my hands on Wade's shirt collar to pull him in closer. Wade was taller so in an effort to not make him bend down, I stood on my tip toes. I could hear soft classic Italian music from the café as Wade's lips sunk into mine. His tongue slide across my teeth causing a low yet soft moan to find its way up my throat. Wade smiled in the kiss and pulled away from me. My glasses where crooked to the left of my horribly red face. I took a deep breath and realized Wade had taken pictures of our lovely lip encounter. Fixing my appearance and clearing my throat, I swiped my phone back. Wade and I continued down the street. He caught my hand mid-swing, interlocking our fingers together. I squeezed his stretch mark covered hand and hummed to myself.

"If your pops don't mind, I would love for you to spend the night at mine." Wade stated as the Stark Tower came into sight.

"Hmmm," I said while pressing my lips together. "One will be cool, the other will want to fight you." A smile exposing itself on my face.

"I'm perfectly fine with getting my ass kicked by them as long as in the end they trust me." He stated.

"Oh fuck it! I'm yours. I'll text them later." I said swinging my arms around Wade's neck and kissing his masked nose.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Now let's go before I change my mind." I stated.

"Alright baby boy. Close your eyes." Wade said as he leaned in and locked lips with me.

My eyes shut like I was told to do and I suddenly felt the environment around me change. I could tell we'd gone from outside the Stark Tower, to inside a building of some sorts. I opened my eyes and saw we had been relocated to an apartment, I guessed Wades. I tried to pull away from him, but I felt my body get a little woozy. Similar to the feeling you get when you spin so many times and then you can feel the world beneath you move.

"Woah woah it's okay baby I gotchu," Wade said as he placed his hands on my lower back to stabilize me.

"T-thanks," I stuttered.

Wade lead me to his couch were we plopped down. Wade sat himself a cushion away from me, I guessed because he thought I was still dizzy. The effect of teleportation had worn off by then and I scooted myself closer to him. He turned his head to see how close I'd moved to him, not doing anything about it though. I ran my right hand around his lower torso and leaned my head on his shoulder. The material of his black button-up felt smooth and soft under the palm of my hands. He flipped up his mask, only enough to show his mouth, then kissed the top of my brunette scalp. I hummed to his action and started to leave tiny kisses on his neck. He chuckled, leaning his neck to the other side, exposing more of himself to me. Wade's right hand ran up and down my back, eventually stopping and squeezing my ass as I kissed him.

A soft moan escapes my mouth but all I could think of was, ' _more...'_

I got up and sat back down on Wade, now straddling the masked man. He smirked at my action and placed his hands back on my ass. My hands cupped his cheeks and we slowly started to rock together. My fingers found their way to the edges of his mask. Wade stopped his actions and held both of my hands.

"I don't think yo-"

"No I'm sorry Wade," I said cutting him off. "I know about what happened and if you really don't want to show me that's okay. But know that nothing about how you appear on the outside will change the way I feel about you." I pecked his masked nose making him smile.

"I know this is only our first date, but I trust you." He agreed. With that he put my hands back to where they were and let go of them. I pulled the already hanging flaps of fabric up and away from Wade's face. I leaned back, sitting more on Wade's knees and looked at the man sitting before me. My right hand released its hold on the spandex mask and placed itself on Wade's cheek. My thumb ran I over his rough skin that matched his body. His blond hair was messy from the mask but looked so hot. Wade had piercing blue eyes that somehow melted into me, begging for approval.

"Wow..." I whispered.

Wade raised a dark blond eyebrow to my statement.

"Wade...I....you're beautiful." I said louder this time.

I didn't give him time to react to my statement as I brought his face to mine. Wade was still at first, trying to comprehend what I'd just said. I took this also as an opportunity to dominate him in the kiss. He soon rocked back to me and made noises that made my circuit-board brain spark.

Suddenly, Wade stood up, picking me up with him, and started walking somewhere. I wrapped my legs around his waist and didn't break the kiss. I felt him lean down and place me on what felt like a bed. Kicking my shoes off, I saw him do the same and lay right next to me.

"We could cuddle the whole night if you don't want to..." He trailed off, gazing into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said smiling at my lover.

Wade happily helped me out of my daytime clothing and I for him. He and I tried different cuddle positions until Wade ended up wrapping his arms around me and being the big spoon. I laced his left hand into mine and he placed his forehead on the middle of my shoulder blades.

"Goodnight Wade," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight baby boy," Wade mumbled.

That was the last thing I heard before I was consumed by sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

  
Wade's POV~

 

I felt myself slip out of dreamland and into reality. My right arm felt numb which scared me for a couple of seconds. That is, until I heard the soft breathing of a certain spider on top of me. I shifted, pulling my asleep are from underneath the little spoon. I padded across the floor, making sure not to wake up Sleeping Beauty™. Shaking my arm for it to wake up, I started bouncing it off of door frames and walls to slowly feel the sensation of needles. I sighed and made myself some coffee.

I wouldn't say I'm one of those people that desperately needs coffee, but I'm not the most energetic without it. Waiting for the pot to fill with liquid gold, I opened the fridge and saw a Monster Energy™ drink. I glanced over at my coffee, then back at the drink multiple times until the coffee was done. I'd made up my mind and grabbed the energy drink, closing the refrigerator door as quietly as possible. I then mixed the drinks together and blew on the steaming hot drink. I stood in front of my window. The roads were bustling with people and cars, many of which going to work. The sun was just starting to peak in the sky, making an array of colors dance in the wind. As I took in the environment, I couldn't help but notice how silent the boxes were. In the morning, I'm usually greeted with a 'rinse and shine, fucker!' And why that didn't happened today, I'd never know. I heard another set of feet shuffle across the floor and I smiled, knowing who it was. As I looked at the reflection splayed on the window, I felt two arms wrap around me and a head nuzzle into my left shoulder blade.

"Good Morning my lovely." Peter croaked.

"Good Morning baby boy," I said turning around to face my half asleep spider. He smiled at me, his eyes still shaped like half moons. He sighed and flopped himself on the couch.

'But this lighting makes his body look like that of a god,' White box chimed.

'tru tru. When do we smash though?' Yellow box asked.

"Ugh they're awake..." I said rubbing my eyes and sitting next to Peter.

"Who exactly is awake?" He asked.

'Oh shit dog, you didn't tell him about us! He's gonna run once he figures out you crazyyy.' Yellow box said dragging out the 'Y'.

"Ahhh....um I have these voices in my head...I assure you I am not crazy...it's kinda like..." I trailed off.

"Oooooh it is like when people have the mini devil and mini angel in their shoulders?" Peter asked wide eyed.

"Y-yeah I guess. Exactly like that!" I piped.

'Oh who's Satan?' Yellow box asked.

'Obviously you! I'm the more logical one here, you fill his brain with nonsense.' White box retorted.

"That's so cool! What do they think of me?" Peter asked. His facial expression seemed like he wanted to just keep learning about me, nothing to what I've experienced before.

"Uh...Yellow box, the devil I guess you could compare him to, think you'll run away once you realize how crazy I am." I said leaning an elbow on the couch. I rubbed my chin with the side of my left pointer finger and continued, "White box, the angel I guess, thinks you're hot and he's not wrong."

"Mmm interesting," Peter hummed as he tucked his body into mine.

I smiled and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You're drinking coffee, right?" I heard Peter ask.

"Yeah I guess, why-" I stopped when I opened my eyes and saw Peter grab my mug and swallow down some. He scrunched his nose and mouth as if he had tasted something sour. He set the mug down and his body shook once, littering itself with goosebumps. The sexiest noise escaped Peter's mouth and my face lit up with arousal.

"I don't know what the fuck that was. But whatever it was, I'm awake now." He chuckled.

I grabbed the drink and got up to spill it out. I watched as what was left of the horrible concoction mixed with water and swirled down the silver drain. I spun myself around, locking eyes with Peter as he leaned up against the counter. Peter set both of his elbows on the counter and ruffled his brown hair.

"Let's go do something!" He exclaimed, a smile spread on his face.

"Like what?" I asked.

Peter bit his lower lip while making very sensual eyes at me. He walked over to me, running his soft palms over my bare chest. His hands sat on my hips, massaging circles further down. Peter's tongue soon met mine and fought for dominance. I'm not generally one to be submissive but I liked this side of Peter that tried so hard to be the dominant one. I let him win this once, sliding my hands down and squeezing his firm ass. A moan found its way into Peter's kiss and I immediately picked him up and set him on the counter. I could feel him smile at this but rock his body back in response. I felt a sudden rush of heat to my lower torso as I deepened the kiss with him. Peter's fingers laced with mine when suddenly I felt myself being shot back. For the second time, Parker had managed to stick me to the wall, this time without weapons to help wiggle my way out of.

"Ha! Now come on, you've yet to see me and my Spidey suit in action." He said jumping off the counter. I chuckled at the statement and began to pull at the sticky webbing. "Come on old man!" I heard him yell from the other room.

-

I was suited up and ready to go. I waited for Peter by the window when I heard a giggle from the other side of the room.

"Are you ready ye-" I turned around and nobody was there. "Aw come on Petey, don't fuck with me where are you?"

I started to search the room looking for my masked lover when I heard a rapping on the window. Whipping my head around, I saw Spidey was already outside. He waved at me and flung himself over to the next building. I followed him, I guessed he was making his usual rounds. We spotted a women getting mugged by some wackjob and before Spidey had the chance to get involved, I pulled he trigger one of my guns. SpiderMan put his hands on his hips and glared at me.

"You have to take all the fun out of things, don't you." He sassed.

"Oh baby you haven't seen fun," I said winking at him.

I could feel the eye roll he did from under his mask and he swung down to help the women get herself together. Everyone seemed to be pretty calm today, not much crime. Spidey and I made our way back to my apartment. I trailed behind him just so I could 'see him and his suit 'in action'.

'By that you just mean stare at his ass the entire time.' Yellow box stated.

'Well your not wrong,' White box added.

Peter's POV~

 

I'd texted my dads this morning telling them where I'd been and where I was now. Tony was cool about it, Steve however wanted to knock Wade's teeth in from not meeting him. I decided it was to early in the relationship to scare him away just yet with my dads, so I held out on letting them meet. I was splayed out on Wade's floor in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. Wade got called in on a mission, so I just chilled in his apartment till he arrived. He said he'd be in late so I ordered a pizza. which was now sitting in the counter. I got up and got myself a slice since waiting for Wade would mean cold pizza, but then again that isn't all that bad.

I had come out to everyone who really mattered in my life but my last year of high school wasn't exactly focused on hooking up with any guys. Now I'm taking college classes online because my dad, Tony, said there was no way he'd make me balance heroism with school. Which was great and all but it really meant less people time.

"Wade is my first boyfriend...." I started talking to myself, similar to Wade just minus the boxes.

"I don't know exactly what to do," I plopped myself on my couch. Taking a bite of the warm food, I started to think about how it would go when I finally let Wade and I have sex. I imagine I'd be awkward as all hell, seeing as I'd only ever had sex with women.

"What do I do with my hands?" I said looking at my fingers, joints, and other parts of the human hand. I always liked being the dominant one in the relationship, but I've noticed how Wade has let me win small things like kisses.

"A man like him has probably been with every gender! There's no way I'm going to be able to be anything but submissive the first couple of times." I decided already tucking the white flag into my mouth.

I closed the pizza box, still with three-fourths of the pizza still inside. I checked the clock that read eleven thirty and decided staying up for my lover maybe wasn't the best corse of action. I half-heartedly walked to the bedroom, mostly because I wanted Wade to be there when I fell asleep. I slide my shirt off and climbed into the silk bed sheet. Before closing my eyes, I saw a door to what looked like a closet. I smiled and made my way over to the small thing. Opening the door and turning on the light, I saw an array of clothing I never knew he owned.

'As much as he wears that hot suit, I'd love to see him in some of these things. Just for a change,' I thought as I pushed through shirts.

I noticed a hoodie hanging on by one hook on the hanger. I fixed it but felt the fabric in between my fingers. It was soft and smelled heavily of Wade. I pulled it out to see it was a DeadPool one, colors looking just like the suit. I slipped it on and immediately realized the thing was way to big. Not only where the sleeves to long, but they were also to wide, probably to make room for all that muscle he has. I flipped the switch and closed the door to his closet, then proceeded to lay back down in bed. The scent of Wade was everywhere and it made me smile. Before drifting off I thought of just how much I was falling for this beautiful man.

-

I woke up to boots shuffling across the wooden floor of the hallway. I closed my eyes to pretend I was asleep, in hopes my lover would join me. I could hear him enter the room his boots tumbling to the ground then followed my his suit. I heard more shuffling then stillness. I focused more on my steady breathing in order to sell the illusion that I was asleep. Then I felt a pair of familiar eyes staring at me for a long time.

"Come to bed babe, I miss you." I croaked finally.

I could hear a slight gasp coming from the man who stood, watching me as I pretended to sleep. He hurried over, laying next to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you too my baby boy." He whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my back.

That's when I felt it, Wade's jacket. I forgot I had it on and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I buried my face into him and felt the waves of embarrassment engulf me more and more.

"Wh-"

"You weren't here and I missed you. Don't think of me as creepy or anything but it smelled like you.." I purred.

"That's the cutest shit I've ever heard." He whispered kissing my forehead.

I moved my head up and started to leave mini kisses on his neck. Wade groaned and moved my body closer to his.

"Mmm baby boy I don't want to make you stop but this constant teasing is unfair," Wade said smiling.

I greeted his lips with mine and wrapped my right leg around his torso. I felt him slowly move against me as he bit my lip causing me to gasp. Wade's lips commanded mine as we began to grind on each other. All this being fairly new to me, I tried to mimic his actions but I saw him move from my left side to above me. Wade was on all fours, leaning down to kiss me. I put a hand on his jaw, making him stop and stare at me.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

I said nothing but I let my actions speak for me when I cupped his face and began to kiss him again. I ran my other hand down his body, now looming over me. My fingers brushed by his newly forming bulge. Wade groaned and deepened our kiss. I was doing somersaults in my mind, happy I was doing something right. Wade pulled me up by the collar of his jacket and freed me of its soft grasp. He pushed my upper half back down then started to leave butterfly kisses down my body. Wade stopped when he got to the thick elastic of my boxers. Slipping a finger underneath the top, he began to pull them down, revealing my hard erection.

Wade nodded in approval, "Not bad."

I chuckled and bit my lip to hold back any unwanted snarky comments such as, 'thanks, grew it myself.' A hand tugged at the shaft, causing me to let out a quiet moan. Wade's tongue began to swirl circles around the tip, earning many noises from me. He flattened his tongue and rubbed the tip up and down, sending moans and pants out of my mouth. My fingers intertwined with his golden hair. Wade then took me all into this mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"B-baby I might.." I warned him.

Wade suddenly stopped, making me miss the sensation of his mouth on me.

"Oh baby you haven't seen fun," He chuckled. I cracked a smile, remembering how he'd said that previously. Wade reached over to the nightstand and quickly lubed up his fingers. He looked at me as if to ask if I was ready and I nodded my head.

I've never had anything shoved up there before, so Wade's actions brought on new feelings both physical and emotional. It wasn't until he put in another finger, that I was becoming aware of what his plan was. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his underwear, which now enclosed a huge hard dick. Wade slid down his underwear and I had to take a moment just to look. I gave Wade that look. That will it fit look. He smiled at me and slid down to meet my face with his. The taste of him reassured me and I felt him crane my body slightly upwards. I could feel his tip at my entrance, and then he thrusted into me. I squealed at his length as he stopped for me to reposition. He started out slow to get me used to the feeling. Wade was going agonizingly slow and I was about to complain when he hit my prostate.

"W-wade...faster.." I said biting my lip.

His thrusts were deeper and faster then before. One of his free hands moved to my cock and started to pump it.

"Oh my god....Peter..." Wade moaned.

I felt a warmness fill inside of me. Immediately afterwards, white liquid seeped from me as well. Wade pulled out and collapsed next to me. His strong arms held me close to his warm body. Wade and I were panting but closed the space in between our faces once more.

The last thing I remember before drifting off was Wade's eyelids slipping shut and a low hum rumbling in his throat.


	5. Chapter 4

Wade's POV~

 

I decided to cook me and my baby boy a good morning after breakfast. It was more of a brunch really. I waltzed into the kitchen in nothing but my boxers and read the time stamped on the microwave: 11:30.

'Hot damn lover boy, it ain't even the weekend,' Yellow box retorted.

"And a good morning to you too." I whispered, doing everything I could to keep the peace in my apartment.

'I'm thinking waffles,' White box chirped.

'Um who are you??? Pancakes are way better???' Yellow box declared.

'Mmmmmmhow? it's a flat peace of warm bread. Waffles have crevices to put syrup in, syrup just falls off of pancakes.' White box snapped.

'Fite me.' Yellow box said.

'Now how do I do that smarty?' White box asked very sarcastically.

I usually didn't like it when the boxes went back and forth in my mind like this, but it was quite amusing. I ended up making waffles since Yellow box couldn't come up with an excuse as to why pancakes were better. All Yellow box wanted to do was fight White box, which left me wondering if they could. I poured the creamy batter into the waffle iron and waited for the light to turn green, signifying it was done. Soon, I popped the first one out and put in another one. As I shut the silver top, I heard a pair of feet padding on my floors. The steps were slow and unsteady. A smile stretched ear to ear when I saw a drowsy Peter stagger towards me.

"Did I go to hard on ya baby boy?" I asked kissing the top of his head.

"Naw I'll get over it," he said still slurring some of his words. "It smells good in here."

"Yeah, I figured I'd make you a good breakfast." I said.

Peter smiled a warm smile and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Thank you my love."

-  
After breakfast, I sprawled out on the couch taking the TV remote and flipping it on. Peter soon followed into the room and plopped himself on top of me.

"You wanna top now?" I asked smiling down at him and ruffling his hair.

"Shut up," He said pushing his head into my hand.

We lay there for an hour or so until Peter's phone started to ring. He groaned and hopped off of me, scurrying to pick it up before it went to voicemail. I heard his voice mumble in the distance.

"Yeah.....Mmhhmm.....Okay.....okay.....Yes......No.....I'm fine......Okay.....Goodbye."

He walked back into the room and set the phone down on the table, placing himself back on me.

"Tony worried?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naw, it was Steve," Peter said now turning his head to face me. "He wanted to check up on me," He lied. I could tell it was a lie by the way his left eye twitched. I didn't push further so I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

-

We soon got dressed in normal clothes, Peter borrowing some of mine. We were close to the Stark Tower when he stopped me.

"Thank you for everything Wade. I had a really fun time," He said biting his lower lip. "I hope we can do it again."

"Me too baby boy. I'll make sure to swing by during your patrols," I said winking.

He elevated himself onto his toes and kissed me sweetly. He started to bounce away when I slapped the booty. He turned around, red in the face.

"You look good in my clothes," I called out.

I saw him smile as he scurried the other way.

Peter's POV~

I had stopped Wade and I right outside the Stark cameras. Just when I thought I was home-free, my dumbass boyfriend pulled the endearingly awful move of spanking me. As I walked past the gate that surrounded the estate, I prayed to everyone that no camera, or human for that matter, spotted that.

It was bad enough that I had to lie to Wade earlier today, I didn't want to do it again to my dads. I told Wade that Steve had just wanted a check up when he really wanted to meet the person whom I was dating. Even though I didn't know who Wade was at first, doesn't mean they don't know who he is.

I sighed and made my way into the building without getting noticed by my parents. Tony was, no doubt, tinkering away in his lab. Steve however likes to be everywhere at once. I never know where the man is until it's inconvenient for me. So I made sure to take double takes down every hallways and elevator I entered. What I really should of done was go in through my window, but it was too late to turn back now. The elevator was about to approach the floor with my room on it and just in case a blond haired homosexual decided to sneak up on me, I stuck myself to the ceiling. I guess you'd call this paranoia, I call it survival. When the doors opened I poked my head out and continued to crawl along the ceiling till I got to my room's door. I looked down the hall and quietly opened my door. I held my breath as I closed it. The notch silently clicked into place and I let out a huge breath.

"Who ya hiding from?" I heard a familiar voice say from the other side of the room. I jumped and flung myself to the ceiling again, a reflex I really needed to fix. I scanned the room in panic when I noticed Wade sitting on my bed. I shot a web at his mouth and let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared the SHIT out of me, oh my god Wade!!" I whisper-yelled. I unstuck myself from the wall and made my way over to my boyfriend who showed no signs of struggle. I pried the sticky goop away from his mouth and threw it in the trash.

"I like it when you get all kinky like that," He said in a low voice.

"Now's not the time to be turning me on, I just snuck back into my own home." I whispered.

"I can keep quiet, I don't know about you though..." Wade growled snaking his hand up my thigh.

"No really, if Steve hears you and I getting it on, we're both dead." I said, taking his hand and occupying it with my hand instead.

"Ugh fine ya buzzkill. I came because I wanted my clothes back," Wade said crossing his arms.

"You're kidding. I just got home." I whispered.

"Exactly, now you have your own clothes!" Wade quietly protested.

"Fine.." I quietly spoke before turning on my heels and walking to my closet.

I felt my cheeks heat up so I turned my back to Wade as I slid my shirt off to avoid embarrassment. I was about to throw it at Wade from behind when I felt a pair of familiar hands on my shoulders. They rubbed circles into my skin and hot breath whispered in my ear, "Oh baby boy, you're so tense."

I felt my entire body go numb as he said this. My face, as well as my lower torso, began to heat up. I felt the heat from Wade's hands leave my body and him whip around me. He shut my closet doors in on himself and before I had time to react, Steve knocked on my door. I furrowed my eyebrows at Wade as if to say 'how?' I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my dad, covering my crotch with the loose shirt.

"I didn't hear you come in, son. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." I complied.

"Okay...." My dad looked me up and down, "who's clothes are those?"

"uh mine! I ordered a bunch of new clothes since sweatpants aren't an all-time thing!" I stated giving my dad a smile.

"Alright Peter," He chuckled before waltzing out of the room.

I closed the door and sighed.

"So do you just lie to everyone or those you most care about?" I heard Wade say from behind me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Those are my clothes, Peter Parker." Wade said inching closer to my face, my body pressing against my bedroom door. "And Steve wasn't checking up on you this morning."

"Ho-"

"Your left eye twitches." He said pointing to the left side of my face.

"I'm s-"

"No need to explain yourself baby. I'm not going to push the matter, just don't lie to me. Makes my heart all sad." He said pouting his lips.

"I hate you." I chuckled.

"What did I literally just say?" He asked sarcastically.

I pushed my lips to his and held his body close. Wade wrapped his fingers in between many strands of my hair and flicked his tongue on my own. I groaned into the kiss when he suddenly pulled away and rushed back into the closet. I heard a twist of my bedroom doors knob and I whirled around to meet eyes with my other dad, Tony.

"hEY SOn-oh hi" He said not expecting for me to be standing right there in the door way. Dad was covered in old and questionable stains, as usual. I greeted him with a semi-quiet 'hi'. We had a conversation fairly close to the one Steve and I shared just moments ago. He eventually left and started rambling to JARVIS. I closed the door and Wade emerged from the closet again.

"Are you trying to tell me something Wade?" I asked smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I am sOO gay for you." He responded before going back to my mouth.

"You know you really need to get a place for yourself." He stated, "To many fathers killing my vibe."

"I would but I kinda like your place better." I stated wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Move in with me," He demanded as he moved his lips into mine.

I broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow, "Are you being serious?"

"Hell yeah, I'd love waking up to my lil spider every day," He said staring into my eyes. Wade knew just how to melt my heart.

"I'll think about it. The hard part won't be me though, it'll be my dad." I breathed.

"I'd say you're pretty hard right now though.." Wade growled running his hands down my body.

"I'm going to kill you..." I trailed off swallowing hard.

"Don't say things you don't mean." He mumbled into my neck. I leaned my head against the door as he attacked me. His lips and teeth made small bruises blossom, all while making me pant with desire. I just wanted Wade as close to me as possible so reached behind him and squeezed his ass. He groaned quietly into my neck, which made me melt almost instantaneously. Wade, now rock hard as well, started to grind against me.

Just as his hips started moving, something in my mind snapped.

"Not here," I told Wade who looked like he was really enjoying himself.

"You're fixing this though," He said stepping away.

"I know I know," I nodded pecking at his nose.

He cracked a smile and sat himself back down on my bed. I, too, was having a slight erection problem. I sighed, leaning the tip of my head against the door, trying to evaluate my situations solutions. I closed my eyes to think when I heard Wade clear his throat.

"Is everything about sex with you?" I asked smirking and throwing my eyes open again.

"Only with you, baby boy." He stated.

"Oh unfortunate me.." I trailed off biting my lip. I threw the shirt at him that had been crumbled up in my hands this whole time. I hit Wade right in the face and I seductively waltzed over to him. The shirt was now off his face and his sharp blue eyes stared like daggers at me. We both smiled and I shimmed out of the pants I borrowed from him.


	6. Chapter 5

Wade's POV~

 

I had figured out that Steve was eager to meet who Peter had been dating. Which was why every time we got close to the Stark Tower, Peter would be so on edge. I knew what I was, he knew what I was, I'm sure his dad's did too. However, if he ever did decide to tell them and they didn't support him I'd a hundred percent be here for my baby boy.

A couple of months had rolled by and Peter was starting to spend more time at my place then at the Stark Tower, which I didn't complain about. He was like a personal Roobma™ for my apartment.

'Did you really just compare the best thing that's ever happened to you to a fucking robot vaccum??' Yellow box snapped.

'I thought you out of all people would enjoy that,' White box said.

'What is that suppose to mean? That I have no feelings or something?' Yellow box snapped.

"Both of you shut up!" I said shaking my head around a bit. It's not like it helped any but it made me feel like it did.

"Boxes giving you trouble, baby?" Peter said waltzing into the room with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah but I got it under control," I spoke giving him a want smile. He whipped the brush out of his mouth and smiled back before turning back to the bathroom.

"Hey yanno babe?" I heard him ask for the other room.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"You think I should tell my dads about you?" He asked after I heard him gargle some water.

"It's your choice baby boy," I said.

"Yeah I know that but I was asking your opinion." He said, his voice growing closer.

"I'd say go for it. The worst they can do is claim they forbid you to see me but then you just come and live with me till they come around." I suggested.

"Y-you'd do that for me?" He asked, his face turning a slight pink.

"Anything for you," I said blowing a kiss in his direction.

He smiled and pretended to catch the kiss, "You don't have to be there when I tell them, but I do expect you to be there afterwards regardless of what they say."

Peter decided we would talk together to the Tower. I had no problem with this but teleportation could of been easier especially because I'm lazy. We were walking down the street, hands intertwined, when an old man snarled at us.

"It's unnatural, what you're doing!" He exclaimed.

I didn't say anything, I just smiled and gave him the honor of seeing my pretty middle finger. Peter giggled and teasingly slapped my arm.

"Hey, I could of done much worse baby boy." I chuckled.

"I'm aware," he nodded.

I tucked myself and Peter into his room. He bolted for the door then stopped dead in his tracks.

"What if they don't like you Wade?" He asked obviously nervous.

"They will and if they don't I'll make them!" I said placing my hands on Peters shoulders.

He turned around and kissed me. As he pulled away he smiled and thanked me for the reassurance. He opened the door and disappeared into the maze that was the Stark Tower.

Peter's POV~

 

I was so nervous I started to feel like I was going to have a panic attack, which I haven't had in a long time. The feeling of my heart beating so fast inside of me it felt numb. My breath started to quicken as I reached the elevator. When I reached out to push the button to go down my hands were shaking very noticeably.

'Okay Peter, you can't appear like this when you confront dad about this,' I thought to myself.

I inhaled for a count of seven seconds and exhaled for seven seconds. I did this multiple times till I found myself a bit calmer. I just imagined Wade standing by me, holding my hand. I smiled and heard the elevator ding, telling me it had reached the desired floor. Just as I expected, I heard the sound of an automatic screwdriver echoing from the lab. I didn't hear a second voice so I assumed it was just Tony. Slipping out of the elevator, I made sure not to be heard walking into the lab.

Tony's back was turned to me as I saw sparks fly from where he was sitting. The screwdriver I'd heard previously was now sitting next to him and he held some other sort of tool. I waited till the machine had stopped making its noise for me to speak up.

"Hey dad." I said, holding back a voice crack.

"Oh hey Peter!" Tony said waving from behind. He set his goggles and tools down on his work table. "You look like you're about to piss yourself. Do you need to tell me something?" He asked chuckling.

"Yeah...um...well um as you know I've been seeing this guy-"

"Yeah I've heard." He said flattening his lips together and puffing out his cheeks. "That's all Steve ever talks about, but go on continue."

"Well I-"

"You didn't get AIDS did you?" Tony asked striping himself of his gloves and putting a hand in his hip.

"nO! NO! NO! No I didn't. No that's not what I want to tell you." I said shaking my hands in front of me.

"Okay good, continue." He demanded.

"I know dad has been anxious to meet whom I've been seeing and staying with but I thought it'd be better to tell you before you met him. I hoped maybe you were both down here but it looks like I'll have to tell you separately." I sighed putting my right palm on my temple.

"Tell me first. If it's too bad for me, I'd hold off on telling your father." Tony said crossing his arms.

"Well..um, where do I begin?"

"A name would be nice."

"Oh yeah! His name is Wade but he also goes by DeadPool." I said scanning my fathers face for a reaction, one of which I didn't get.

"Interesting, is he a super or more like a vigilante?" He asked relaxing his shoulders.

"Yeah that's the thing, he's not exactly either of those. He's a mercenary, not exactly good or bad." I said.

"Really? That's so cool! Is he like a personal body guard or something?" Tony asked suddenly intrigued by my lover.

"Y-yeah kinda. He's kinda buff but the thing is I always feel safe around him..." I trailed off. All Tony did was smile warmly at me. He made his way over to me and hugged me tight.

"Alright let's go break the news to dad." Tony said ruffling my hair.

We made our way back to elevator and Tony pushed the button to the 2th floor.

"How do you know where he is all the time?" I asked looking up at my brunette father.

"I just do," He chuckled.

Dad and I scurried around hallways and corners till we came to the library, a place I could easily live in forever. Walls lined with shelves and shelves of books extended far and wide. It was easily one of the bigger rooms in the Tower. Tony and I spotted Steve; he was sitting down reading a book and drinking something from a mug. I guess he could feel eyes on him because he glanced up and met eyes with both of us. He smiled and set down his drink and book.

"Hey boys," He said.

"Hey babe," Tony said going over to the blond and kissing his forehead. "Peter has something to tell you and you have to promise you won't get too mad."

"What is it?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Promise him," I said pointing to Tony who was looming over Steve.

"Okay I promise, now what is it?" He said swatting Tony away.

"Well before you meet my boyfriend, I wanted to tell you about him first. Just so you don't judge him too harshly." I stated, my nerves racking themselves up like pool balls. I already did this before with my other dad but it's the fact that I have to do it again.

"Oh, alrighty." He said, leaning into Tony who was sitting on the table to the side of Steve. "What's his name?"

"Wade or also known as DeadPool." I stated hoping he'd have the same reaction.

"yOU'RE DATING A MERCENARY?!" Steve said suddenly reacting to the name. Steve swiftly stood up and put his hands on his hips. Tony grew wide eyed at my other dad and took his hands.

"Babe continue listening to him, he's not finished."

"Alright." Steve grumbled as he took his seat again.

"Dad asked if he was like a personal body guard-"

"Really Tony?" Steve asked looking at Tony is disbelief.

"And I told him yes. I feel safe around him, and....yanno.....I really like him.." I trailed off as I started to fidget with my hands.

I felt Steve's arms fly over me, engulfing me in a hug.

"I guess none of us are completely good or evil when you think about it," He said. "Sure Wade isn't exactly good or evil but he's still human. I'll give him a chance, just for you kiddo."

-

A smile was plastered on my face as I happily jumped to my room. Before entering I put on a sad expression, just to fuck with Wade. I opened the door and sure enough, there was my little killer sitting on my bed.

"Baby boy are you-"

I rushed over and cut his sentence off. I started to fake sob into his shirt.

'I should win an Oscar for this honestly,' I thought.

"Do they hate me that much??" He asked.

"N-no.. they-" I kicked back to my regular voice now smiling at Wade, "-want to give you a chance before throwing me out."

Wade furrowed his eyebrows at me and rolled his eyes. "You really had me going on there," He said.

I shot up on my tip toes and kissed my murderer on the nose.

"So when do I get to meet them?" Wade asked.

"Let's meet over dinner, say 8?" I said smiling at Wade.

"Sure my love," He said, sliding himself from me and dramatically jumped from my window. I held my breath, then remembered it's kinda his job to jump out of windows.

I smiled at myself then turned on my heels to go inform my dads.

-

Tony booked a reservation to this fancy looking restaurant, to which I informed Wade to look nice. I was wearing a button up with some nice pants, similar to what Steve had chosen. We all piled into a car and met Wade there. I could feel my heart begin to speed up the closer we veered to the restaurant. I found myself deeply in love with Wade and I just wanted my dads to feel the same way. Surprisingly it was Steve who flipped shit. Compared to a stereotypical family, Steve would be the mom who baked cookies and Tony would be the father with the gun in the closet, ready to attack. Although, Tony had acted a little too calm in my opinion, but then again I'm not complaining. The smoother this whole day went, the better.

We got out and I locked eyes with my boyfriend, whom was standing outside the venue. I could practically feel my jaw drop to the ground. What Wade was wearing was pretty simple, just a white shirt with a black blazer overtop. However simple the outfit was, he looked hot as fuck. Tony saw my reaction and planted a firm hand on my shoulder. He then inched me along up to the restaurant to meet my lover.

"You look hot," I mumbled to him. His face grew wide as a smile stretched itself across.

He shook my father's hands and we proceeded inside. We soon ordered and then came the wave of awkward silence. The only thing both parties shared in common was me. Tony perched his head on the tops of his hands, elbows leaning on the table.

"So Wade, what you go into the business?" He said.

"Ah, I had just been pumped with some extreme healing powers and after escaping, I didn't know what else to do with my life. So I decided to put them to good use, I guess." He said setting his hands on his lap.

"Extreme healing powers?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Similar to Wolverine's, just..um..times ten....let...let me demonstrate," He said picking up a knife and sliding it across his skin.

For a brief moment, I was struck with panic but remained still as he showed his hand to my fathers. They watched in amazement as his skin started to zip itself back together, without spilling a drop of blood on the table cloth.

"Interesting.." Tony trailed off, then smiled at Wade in amazement.

"It comes in handy," Wade said trying to keep the conversation going.

I ended up telling my dads how Wade and I met and then tried to calm Tony down when he heard what Gwen tried to have Wade do.

"It's kinda comforting to hear that though," Steve pipped.

"What is?" Tony said raising an eyebrow.

"Well it comforts me to know that Wade has a conscious! He evaluates the situation that's brought to him and thinks for himself. If not, Peter might not even be alive." Steve said glancing at me.

"That's very true," Tony said, calming himself down.

All Wade could do was smile and lock eyes with me. Our food was brought out and we mostly sat in silence.

-

By the end of the night, Tony became very found of Wade, which made me very happy. Steve still had some concerns but couldn't help but smile as he watched Tony's eyes light up when talking to Wade about his healing abilities.

"That's why I married him," Steve said to me as we walked out of the restaurant and into the thick night time air. "Look at him. His nerdy brain trying to figure out what he can do to make Wade heal faster or try and see if he could invent something with the same effect. It makes me so happy seeing his face light up like that."

"Okay mom," I said smiling.

Steve chuckled and got into the car we came in. Tony had finished talking to Wade, who was now standing besides me holding my hands.

"That was lovely," I said gazing into his blue eyes, that looked softer now.

"I would totally take you home right now but looks like the pops are waiting." He cracked a smile.

"Okay well whatever you do, do not come into my room tonight." I said winking. I kissed him and then got into the car. I looked back out of the window and Wade was gone, probably teleported home.

"I like him, good job son." Tony said, backing the car out.

"I like him too." I mumbled, turning my head to look into the starry night time sky.


	7. Chapter 6

Wade's POV~

 

"Hey Wade, do you have a minute?" Tony asked me. Peter had demanded I stay with him after the specific mission I had just completed. The Stark Tower, as he claimed, had more security and protection from people than my apartment stuffed to the brim with an array weapons.

"Yeah sure," I said standing up from the living room couch and following him to his lab. We walked into the metal jungle and I started to get an intervention vibe from Tony.

"Look Wade," He said resting his elbows on a steel table. He then lowers his voice, "I want to start raising Peter into the business lifestyle. Throughout his life, I've ingrained science and mechanics into his personality as I'm sure you've seen. It's just now I need him home more. I have absolutely no problem with him staying with you but I need him here now."

"Oh...alright," I said softly glancing at the floor.

"So I just wanted to see if you'd be comfortable with moving here, into the Tower. I have a room in the floor below Peter's that you could use. It's also pretty far from Steve and mines since I know you probably can't keep your hands off each other.." He grumbled.

"Oh well gee thanks!" I said cupping the back of my neck in my palm. "I'll go tell Peter."

"Just not about the business part," Tony said.

"What business part?" I called out to him.

I made my way up the Tower and to the room of my lover. I didn't bother knocking and just let myself in. Peter was sitting at his laptop with headphones in. I quietly closed the door and tiptoed over to him. I was just about to scare him when I felt his hand slip behind him and latch onto my lower back. He spun around in his chair and set his earphones to the side.

"How did yo-"

"Spidey senses," He said raising both eyebrows.

I smirked, "What else are your 'spidey senses' telling you?"

He pressed his lips together then said, "You want to tell me something?"

"Mmm what else?" I purred leaning in front of his legs and running my hands up his thighs.

"It's something serious," He spoke.

"I'm moving in," I said before meeting my lips to his. Both my hands rested on his knees and my hips were popped into the air. Peter's mouth started to move with mine. I ran my index finger along his pants hemline, till it caught the tip of a newly developing bulge. I tucked my hand inside his elastic sweatpants and began stroking him lightly. He moaned into my mouth and pushed himself into my hand even more. Peter brought his arms to my neck and stood up to close the space between us. I began fumbling at the edges of his shirt; Peter slipping it off my himself. He then helped me get out of mine and as we started to rock together, he pulled away.

"My parents are on the same floor as me. They coul-"

"Shh mines a floor below us, I don't know where though." I said starting to think of Tony had told me and I just wasn't paying attention.

"JARVIS?" Peter called out.

"Yes?" responded a robot-human like voice.

"Which room did dad say was Wade's?" He asked.

The robot sat for a minute then responded, "Room #105 , sir."

Peter thanked the robot and grabbed my hand. We skidded across hard floors and stairwells, to lazy to take the elevator. Peter and I stood in front of the door and before I could make a move, Peter pushed me up against the door, kissing me hard. My hands flew to the side of my head and interlocked fingers with him. His right hand left mine and twisted the knob. I stumbled backwards but all that did was make Peter smirk.

'What has gotten into him?' I thought.

'Yeah aren't we supposed to be the dom. in the relationship?' Yellow box asked.

'Petey getting feisty!' White box chirped.

I didn't have time to argue with their short comments because Peter pushed me onto the bed. He got on top of me, grinding very very slowly.

"Oh b-baby boy..." I groaned.

Seeing and feeling Peter being so controlling like this was turning me on. He tugged off my jeans and slipped off his sweatpants. We were left in nothing but our boxers when I gripped my hands to the baseboard. Peter looked at me with lust yet hesitation. I gave him a reassuring smile and pointed my eyes to my underwear. Peter smiled then began to pull them down. Soon we were both naked and I wrapped my hands around the baseboard again. Peter ran his hands over my torso while kissing me softly yet passionately. He was already positioned at me but wouldn't push myself. I took initiative and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer and into me.

We both moaned at the same time; Peter probably because he was new to this sensation and me because I'd underestimated his size. After repositioning, he lifted my legs up and started to rock slowly into me. I liked it rough and I knew it so I nodded telling him to go faster. He swallowed hard, thrusting into me fast and deeper. Pants and moans echoed from our mouths that would latch onto each other.

"Wade...I'm..." Peter growled.

"Do it. Cum for me." I grumbled.

Peter's eyes rolled back and his mouth gawked open as I felt a hot liquid fill me and run down my back. Soon, I came as well. We both sat there, panting like crazy dogs in heat. Peter's head rolled on the pillow in my direction.

"That was fun," He breathed, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"Yeah. Although, I'm not used to being a bottom," I stated smirking at my lover.

"Did you like it?" He asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"I love anything with you," I said tossing over to my side and running  a finger down his chest.

"I'm hungry," He stated after a long moment of just smiling at each other.

"Yanno," I said, "Me too."

We got up and tried to wiggle clothes onto our sweaty bodies. After many failed attempts of putting on a shirt, Peter looked at me.

"I think we need to shower," He spoke.

"And I think we need it now." I said in a demanding yet playful fashion.

Peter smiled and added, "yanno my shower is bigger...."

With a wiggle of his eyebrow, I grabbed his waist and kissed him hard. Peter's eyes fluttered shut and I took the opportunity to teleport us to his room. Opening his eyes, my spider guided me to his bathroom which was like a master bathroom. High ceilings, big sinks, and most importantly, a huge shower. Peter pulled me close and out stretched his arm to turn on the shower. He climbed in once he felt it get hot, me following after. Both of us were too tired to make any sexual moves, so we mostly just washed each other. I took some body soap and massaged circles on Peter's shoulder blades. He melted into my touch and let me run my hands further down his back.

We got out and dried ourselves off. Peter shook his hair into his towel and then quickly forgot about it. I was about to teleport to my apartment to get a fresh change of clothes when Peter's gazed met mine.

"Bring me back a shirt," He said.

All I could do was smile and nod, then zap out of the bathroom.

 

Peter's POV~

 

Wade was currently half naked and sitting next to me with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. We were out stretched in the movie room with no pants on. Instead a blanket drapped over our legs that were intertwined. Wade's left arm was wrapped around my shoulders and my forehead found its home in the crook of his neck.

"It'd be fun to go there," Wade stated while staring at the screen. A tropical beach was shown as the movies background.

"Then let's go!" I suggested.

He looked at me and pouts his lips, "don't fuck with me Peter."

I slithered my hand down his leg and said, "oh but I already do." I removed my hand from underneath the blanket and took hold of his other hand. "And besides, I have ways to get us to a place just like that."

"Well I'd love to go with you," He said kissing the back of my hand that was interlocked with his.

-

"Hey dad can I borrow the jet for the week?" I asked Tony.

"You don't want to fly it, do you?" He asked jumping back from his machine that sparked.

"No, I wanted to take Wade and myself to those islands you bought by Hawaii," I confessed.

"Sure," He said without hesitation.

"Wait....just like that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He sighed and met eyes with me, "Are you complaining?"

"N-No sir!" I stuttered and ran out of the room.

I immediately went to go tell Wade about the good news. I was about to knock on his door when I heard a heavy snore erupt from inside. I smiled to myself and quietly entered the room. Wade was sound asleep at three in the afternoon. Another snore echoed from my hunk of a man, that sent a pink to my cheeks. I figured I could just come back later when he was less unconscious.

-

"Babe, I did it." I said greeting Wade an hour later.

"Did what baby boy?" He asked scratching his head.

"Those tropical islands are all ours," I stated.

A smile wrapped itself around his face as he put his arms in my shoulders.

"How many islands are there?" He asked.

"Three I think," I said after taking some time to think.

"I get to make sweet love to you three times during our trip then," He growled into my ear.

A shiver sent itself down my back and across my body. I hoped Wade didn't see the goosebumps that littered my neck when he said that. All the hairs on my arms and legs stood up as he ran his finger tips along my spine and kissed me.

In an attempt to avoid embarrassment, I said, "Well get packing. We leave soon."

I shuffled out of the room and calmed myself down. Wade knew how to push my buttons, which was a good and bad thing. I took my own advice and started to pack my own bag. I didn't pack much, just some shorts and t-shirts since I figured most of my time spent there, I'd be naked.

I smiled at that thought.

I loved Wade so much and to have my parents steady approval was amazing. Sometimes I thought this was all a dream. Someone as so perfect as Wade falling into my life and loving me the way he does.

When I thought that, I smiled and craned my ear to touch my shoulder. My nose scrunched up at how nerdy I was being. I went back to folding my shirts when I heard foot steps down the hall. My ear twitched trying to pull my body backwards but I ignored it. Whoever it was didn't know I knew they were there. I felt as they quietly danced trying their best not to make their presence known.

"Yes, hello?" I said not bothering to look up from the red fabric in my hand. The person didn't respond but stood still. "Well?" I said. I spun around and I was met with a very nervous Uncle Clint.

"I didn't think you'd know I was here, you took me by surprise." He said trying to break the awkward air. I faintly smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Why you here? You look really nervous." I said turning back around.

"My god you are Tony's son..." He mumbled. "I was here because I found out your dating that DeadPool guy," He stated.

"Yes and..?" I asked now turning to him and plopping in my bed.

"Well I know you can handle yourself now but I've seen what he can do, Peter. I just want you to be careful especially because your father's and the avengers won't be as close." He stated.

I chuckled and he raised an eyebrow to my response. "That's the thing Uncle," I said. "All Wade does is make me feel safe. Like...I don't know...he takes me breath away. Not in a bad way of course but he makes me feel protected. I know what he's done and what he still does but that doesn't make him any less of a person."

"I didn-"

"No but you were insinuating. Steve went through this with me but he's warmed up to Wade a lot. Just give him a chance!" I said crossing my legs.

"Alright kid. I'm glad to see you so happy." He said. He exited the room and left the door open behind him. I closed my eyes and sighed, not in anger but disappointment.

"Those were some sweet words baby boy," a familiar voice said that sounded very close.

I smiled because I knew who had spoken, "I meant every word of it."

I felt familiar scarred lips on my own. I kissed back but then pulled away.

"You ready?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Yes sir!" Wade said.

It was near midnight when we left just because we waited so long to leave and then the jet took sometime to get ready. Once the jet took off and we were able to roam throughout the plane, I decided to recline my seat and trade my seatbelt for a blanket. Wade mimicked my motions but instead grabbed two pillows for us. He put down the arm rests and pulled me close. My eyes fluttered shut and I hoped that the man in my arms wasn't the actual dream.

-

"WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Hands gripped my lower back tighter and I cracked one eye. I was blinded for a couple minutes as my brain snapped into reality. I saw Tony looming over Wade and I, his sunglasses perched on the tip of his nose.

"You've got to be shitting me," I mumbled.

I buried my face back into Wade and tried to ignore my father shouting orders at the pilot.


	8. Chapter 7

  
Wade's POV~

 

I knew it. Tony just couldn't let Peter and I go on a vacation together. He didn't trust Peter and he as sure as hell didn't trust me. I really didn't know why either. I've done nothing but bond with this near-evil-scientist-dude and this is what I get? Even then if he doesn't a thousand percent trust me, Peter can take care of himself. Besides the man is a billionaire, he can see whatever he wants whenever he wants. I don't see why physically being here and ruining this trip for us, benefits him in anyway.

This was my entire thought process as we unloaded out suitcases from the plane to the firsts islands shelter. There were several hut type buildings, Tony taking the first one, causing Peter and I to walk further down a marked wooden path. Peter opened the wooden door and we were met with a interior that did not match its exterior.

"Oh well, these are Tony's islands," Peter shrugged and trotted in.

I followed him, we descended down steel stairs. The inside illuminated a blue color that reflected off the metal walls. There was a bed in the left corner, a couch, a coffee table, a tv on the wall, and a very small kitchen that started right were the steps ended.

"Wasn't what I expected," I spoke. "But I'm here with you and that's perfect."

Peter looked away, I could see the blush on the back of his neck. I smiled, parking my suitcase near the wall. I wrapped my arms around Peter and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Three islands right...?" I growled into his ear. The way he gets so awkward and shook up when I come onto him is what gets me out of bed in the morning.

His face got hot and he started to stutter, "y-yeah."

"Perfect," I said spinning him around and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. My fingers made their way up Peter's sides and-

We heard a man clear his through from above the stairwell. We both froze and looked up to see Tony leaning in the steel railing.

"Yeah not now guys, we got stuff planned." Tony said, looking us directly in the eye.

'Yeah, WE had stuff planned too.' White box chipped.

'Was that sass?' Yellow box questioned.

'Yes it was. I'm tired of stuff always getting in the way of them, they deserve to have this. Especially because-'

'Shut up both of you,' I thought silencing the boxes for now.

Tony tapped on the rail as Peter and I glared at him. He smirked and walked out of the hut. Peter sighed and put his arms around mine. He looked down and shook his head.

"I'm sorry this just-"

"Don't apologize baby boy. You didn't know he'd sneak on with us." I stated.

"Yeah but I should of. Tony thinks he's laid back cool to the extent it's nerve racking. But he's way more over protective then Steve, whom I surprised isn't also here." Peter sighed.

"It's okay my love," I said kissing his forehead. "Let's go see what Mr. Cockblock wants."

That made Peter smile, which in-turn made me smile. I interlocked out fingers together as we ascended the steps. The fresh breeze had a new scent to it then before, I guess it had something to do with my mentality at the time. The wooden walk-way we'd used to get here, now had more of a shadow cast on it from the looming trees above. We trotted down the brown-wooden road until we spotted Tony. He was in the phone with someone when he turned to be met with us. He smiled and started walking towards us. Then he walked passed us, causing us to turn around and see another jet in the distance land. Peter's grip tighten on my hand for just a moment before releasing to normal.

"It's Steve," He said.

"How'd you kn-"

"Who else would my dad invite and get all giddy for?" Peter remarked.

Just as he said, the staircase to the jet landed and out walked a blonde striped solider. Peter groaned at the fact that he was right and tugged my hand along so we were standing in shade. His arm, that wasn't holding my hand, snaked it's way on to my arm as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey," I said. "Later tonight we can sneak to the other island and we can watch the stars. Alone together."

"Sounds like a wonderful date," Peter said, a smile stretching across his face.

-

Just as he had said, Tony had planned some island activities for the four of them to do. By the end of the night, Steve and Tony had shut-in early and it was only Peter and I left. Through the day's activities, we'd lost our shoes. Which wasn't entirely bad because the sand was warm yet cool under our feet. Peter and I walked the coast line when we spotted the other island. Peter quickly jumped into my arms and kissed me. I was so taken aback for a couple moments, I forgot to teleport to the new destination. When we popped to the other side, I felt different yet familiar sand underneath me. Peter pulled away and smiled a warm smile at me.

"Finally. I'd never thought we'd be able to get away." Peter exclaimed softly.

The moonlight made its way onto Peter's face and hair. His eyes sparkled when they looked into mine and I could help but think about how lucky I was.

"What are you staring at?" Peter asked smirking at me.

"Nothing. Just your hair in the moonlight," I responded.

"Romantic," He chuckled cupping my cheeks.

He ran his soft thumbs over my scarred face. My hands clung lightly at my baby boys waist, pulling him close.

'You can do this man, don't wuss out now.' Yellow box whispered.

White box didn't have the usual commentary after him, I guessed it was just waiting and watching. I studied Peter's eyes, staring at galaxies.

 

  
Peter's POV~

 

The light cast from the moon made Wade's blue ocean eyes gleam. I could tell he was nervous about something, they way his hands twitched on my waist. I stopped the romantic staring contest and planted a kiss on him. Our lips bloomed like the islands wild flowers into each other's mouths. My tongue gliding over his bottom lip, wanting entrance. Wade's wanting to dominate the kiss, and I let him. It's nice to get swept up in everything just for the moment. All I wanted was all of Wade right then and there.

Wade pulled away and stepped back, locking both of our hands together.

"Peter, from the moment I met you I knew I wanted you to be mine. And yes, I was hired to kill you but something in your beautiful eyes told me otherwise. I'm not good with words- shit all I know is that when I'm with you I feel like a better person. My stomach gets butterflies like a little girl and the boxes in my head are quiet now more than ever. I don't know if I believe in that whole soulmates thing that I hear people talk about, but if I have one, it's you. You, you, you, Peter have made me get out of bed in the morning even when I didn't want to."

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. No one has ever said anything like that about me, ever.

Wade sank to one knee and I swear I felt my soul leave my body because if this was not heaven, I don't know what is.

"Baby boy, will you marry me?" Wade asked pulling out a black box. Inside concealed a silver ring that looked magic in the light. I felt all the air in my lungs leave me; I struggled with an answer. I choked out a 'yes' and he happily slipped it on my finger. He dug in his pocket and had one identical to it. I brought his lips to mine and embraced him again. The sun was beginning to rise in the very distant.

"You wanna watch the sunrise with me?" I asked Wade, who had no intention of leaving.

"I would love to," He replied.

We sat together on the dry sand, myself melting into Wade's strong body. For a world with so many people in it, I felt like we were the only ones. Just us in this moment, so fucking in love.


	9. Chapter 8

Wade's POV~

 

The morning after I proposed to Peter, he told his father's. Tony seemed very chill and happy for Peter, while Steve had seemed to have already of planned it. The rest of the trip went along smoothly and I did keep my promise to Peter.

'Dude, the readers don't want to hear that,' White box said.

'Yes they do,' Yellow box stated.

Peter was now sitting with me on my bed. He was reading some book, one with no cover for me to see what it was. So, to keep me occupied, he gave me his phone to mess around on. I was messing around on Tumblr, when suddenly Peter huffs loudly. He jumps up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. I raised an eyebrow and painted a confused expression on my face. He held the book with one hand placing the other on his forehead.

"No, no, no, no," He repeated.

"Babe wha-"

Peter threw the book at the wall. It's grey spine hit the wall and it plopped with a loud thud on the wooden floors. Peter pushed his glasses up and sank back down into the bed with me. His head, now lodged into my left thigh.

"Why do they have to be so stupid..." He muttered quietly.

A smiled quickly spread to my face and I threw my head back. I jumped up and let Peter's head flop against the mattress. I tossed the phone onto the nightstand and jumped on top of him.

"I'm going to marry a complete nerd," I spoke, kissing his neck lightly.

"You're just now realizing that?" He asked smiling.

"Oh my god, I love you so much." I stated, planting a passionate kiss on Peter's lips.

Peter sat up, causing me to sit on the lower part of his legs. His arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to him. My hands slipped inside his white shirt, running themselves up his bare back. I clawed at his shoulder blades which only made him arch his back.

"Hey boys---oh shit!" Steve said bursting into the room.

All Peter did was smile and break away from me, "You usually knock?"

"Hm....I-I suppose I do.......Well, I was going to say dinner was ready but if you love birds have other plans," He said as his closed the door.

"What is our plan?" I asked in a low raspy voice.

"Well, my plan is to stay right here," Peter stated before pushing my shoulders, my head landed on the pillow behind me. He smiled and crawled on top of me, wanting to be the dominant this time.

"Mmm," He said into my neck. "We should get a place of our own."

"But I like it here, with you." I growled, remembering what Tony had told me.

"I said a place of our own." He cooed, kissing my jaw and snaking his hand down my body.

I decided to not speak and just enjoy the moment. Partially in fear I might say something to give away Tony's plan.

-

Peter was in my bed, naked, sound asleep. I dressed myself in some pj pants, a shirt, and some slippers and began my search for Tony. It was pretty late but I figured checking the lab wouldn't hurt. I extended my hand out to touch the down button, when the elevator rang. The doors opened and out stepped the greasy, tiny man.

"Hey I was just looking for you," I said.

"And I was actually looking for you," Tony stated.

"Oh..well Peter wants us to get a place of our own so whatever business thing you got going on, you better explain it to him or else he's gonna start house hunting." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Pft I'll build him a house, no need to go searching. And yes about that, I'm going to start taking him on business trips and such, I have a plan." He shook his head in a 'yes' motion. He turned to go back inside the elevator when he stopped. "Oh yeah and why didn't you tell me you were gonna propose? I wouldn't of come if I knew you were going to."

"Wanted to keep it a secret I guess," I stated, rubbing the back of my neck.

He shook his head and let the elevator doors close, sending him down to his room. I shuffled back down the empty hallways. Shutting my door quietly, I heard Peter mumble in his sleep.

"Wadeeee....it's hot in here."

"I know baby boy," I whispered, lightly trying to crawl back in with him. My clothes had already made their way to the floor.

"No but really it's hot." He said a little louder this time.

'Fucker, I think he's awake,' Yellow box chirped.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Shut up." I said, smiling to myself.

'Yup definitely awake. I hope our cover wasn't blown,' White box stated.

"But baaaabbbeeee! It's hot." Peter whined, throwing the covers over and hitting me in the face.

I smirked as an idea creeped into my head. I quickly rolled over and straddled the spider. "Shut up or I'll give you something to complain about."

Through the light from the window, I could see Peter's face burst into a deep red color.

"W-Wade..." He stuttered quietly.

I smirked, loving when I made him this way. Peter is so cute when he's all flustered. I lowered myself and kissed him softly. My body was about to roll over when a warm palm was pressed against my chest.

"I didn't object," He spoke softly as the corners of his lips lifted up.

 

Peter's POV~

 

My sex life has been pretty active. Like really active. Wade has given me so many feelings and experiences I didn't even know I could have until I met him. Now with a shiny new ring to sport, life was great.

I was downstairs, drinking my morning orange juice, when Tony skidded over to me.

"Hey wanna have a Bring-Your-Kid-To-Work Day?" Tony asked tying his tie.

"Mmmm, what's in it for me?" I asked.

"Some quality time with good ol' dad!" Tony strutted.

"Fine. Do I have to look nice?" I responded.

"Yes." He said and proceeded to make coffee.

I rinsed out the glass in the sink and made my way to my room to pick out some clothes.

'A blue short-sleeve button up and some black pants would be fine,' I thought, scanning my closet.

I pulled the items out and got ready. I decided it'd be better if I wore my glasses, then fixed my hair. Checking my reflection one last time, I  took the elevator down to the last floor where I knew Tony was going to be. He smiled at me and we walked the garage to see the limo parked outside, because how else would Tony Stark go to work? And of course the man doesn't drive himself, because that's such a hard task. I criticize my dad for some things but you have to admit the man is actual genius. I knew one day he'd have me take over Stark Industries and everything else he controls. Those would be huge shoes to fill, I knew, but the longer I could procrastinate to take over, the better.

"Hey kid," He said patting me on the shoulder and snapping me back to reality. "It looks like you're thinking really hard, don't strain yourself." He chuckled.

I let out a small 'yeah' then replied with, "So what exactly are you doing today?"

"Boring business meeting." He said rolling his eyes, an action I copied. "Then, uh, I don't know."

"You don't know? Do you just 'wing it'," I asked raising a concerned eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much," He said smiling.

Suddenly the inside of the car started ringing, like that of a telephone. The tv in the front of the limo lit up with the name of the incoming caller.

"Capsicle...?" I said squinting at the name.

"Shush," He pressed the answer button. "Hey babe!" Tony said enthusiastically.

"Hey honey, uh, we're is Peter?" Steve asked.

Tony looked at me as if to respond. "Right here," I exclaimed.

"Ah okay, Wade and I were wondering. You two have fun!" Steve said then hanging up.

The car fell under an awkward silence for a couple minutes before I said, "Capsicle? Really?"

"What? I think it's funny.." Tony said smirking before both of us shared a laugh.

-

Two boring business meeting later and Tony was done for the day. JARVIS kept him updated on everything he needed to do the moment we got to the Stark Tower. The car ride home was just as exciting as the one there. Except Tony did ask me if I picked up on any business strategies.

"Oh you mean arguing with people till you turn blue? Yeah, totally." I teased.

The only plus side to the trip was that I managed to convince Tony to let me use his old lab as my own. He agreed once I told him I'd go on more trips with him and that I wouldn't make fun of 'Capsicle' anymore.

I had turned on the lights, visible dust and deterioration floated in the air. The set up was similar to what Tony had in his, his just being more advanced technology wise.

And so it began, the fun afternoon of constant cleaning. The floors weren't too bad and neither were the cleanings, which obviously hadn't been clean since the Tower was built. I was scrubbing the top of one of the lights when Wade decided to pop his head in.

"Hey baby boy!" He exclaimed.

For a split second, fear gripped my body and I flung myself onto the light fixation. Once I realized it was only Wade, I relaxed. All the dust I didn't get off the light was now stuck to my shirt, thankfully an old one I didn't really like.

"You get scared by me baby?" Wade smirked.

"N-No....I was just startled." I said jumping to the ground and dusting my shirt off.

"Hm well looks like you don't need this anymore," Wade said quickly taking my shirt off for me. He leaned his body into mine, pressing me against one of the tables I'd recently scrubbed.

"What do you want?" I asked, jumping to sit on the steel table behind me.

"I just wanted to see what my baby boy was up too. I heard you got a lab of your own and I wanted to check it out for myself." Wade chuckled looking around, "This place hasn't been cleaned in years!"

"I'm trying," I sighed looking at all the spots I'd yet to get to.

"Can I help?" Wade asked.

"Only if your promise not to make more of a mess then this already is," I said.

I handed Wade a duster and grabbed my shirt out of his hands. Slipping it on, I shot back up to the ceiling. He gave me a puzzled look and I pointed him towards the cabinets. After a couple minutes of nothing but silence, Wade said, "Yanno, we need some music!"

"We really do...JARVIS?" I asked.

"Yes sir?" A robotic voice echoed.

"Play Wade and I some music," I asked.

"Yes sir." It bellowed.

I turned my attention back to the ceiling tiles when I heard soft, low, and very saxophone-y music pour out from the speakers. I froze and out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Wade almost bust out laughing. My face felt hot, so I turned quickly away from Wade and back to the speaker.

"No JARVIS! Not that kind of music!"

"Sorry sir," The robotic voice spoke.

The room now flooded with some pop song I was unfamiliar with. Wade just smirked and continued on a new set of cabinets.

"You know, there's only one logical explination as to why that music played," Wade spoke.

"And what would that be Sherlock?" I asked half-mindedly.

Wade chuckled, "It means that at one point Tony and Steve ha-"

"Babe, don't put that image in my mind!" I said, now realizing that I'd walked myself into that one.

Wade jumped onto the counter and spread his legs, placing the duster aside. "Well what's stopping us?"

"Dead skin, and possibly bugs." I answered, crawling across to a new light.

"Sexy," He said grabbing the duster again. "So, like, do I get to be the sexy assistant?"

"What--um....sure. You just can't touch anything," I answered.

"Can I touch you?" Wade asked.

"Especially not," I said giggling to myself.

"Aw, that's no fun..." Wade trailed off. "Can I ask what exactly you'll be doing in here?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. Maybe about myself, the whole genetic process that happened when the spider bit me." I said.

Wade hummed to my responce and continued on with his scrubbing. After a while, the lab seemed pretty pristine and spotless. Everything looked like it was brand new, just out of the factory. I made a mental note that tomorrow I'd make Wade help me move some of the heavier equipment into the lab. Tony, aside from giving me the lab, offered to give me some of his tools since the lab was basically empty in that department. Plus, it was a good excuse to get to see Wade's amazing muscles in motion.

It was late now, Wade and I had made our way to his room. I did have my own room, but Wade's is always so much closer and so much better than mine. I really wish he'd let us get our own place, but for now I guess this is okay.

Wade breathed out a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around me. "You're no fun," He stated.

I spun myself around and met his stare, "You love me though."

"That is true. But you tease so much, I might have to rethink this all." He said glancing at my now bare chest for a second before meeting my eyes again.

Quickly, I twirled us around and pushed his body up against the door frame of his closet. One hand held down both of his while the other trailed down his body, grabbing at his crotch. I distracted Wade's lustful mind with my lips as my web attached his hands to the frame.

"Oh but you love it," I growled into his ear.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to everyone killed and wounded in the Dallas Shooting on July 7th or affected by policemen brutality

 

Wade's POV~

 

Goosebumps shot up my neck as Peter backed away. With my eyes fixated on him, I felt like I brought out this more animal side. As much as I love my flustered Peter, this side was really, really sexy. Slowly, Peter stripped himself of his clothes and crawled seductively onto the bed, entangling himself in the sheets. Part of my attention shot to the fact that my baby boy had stuck me to the wall, again. I bit my lip and flicked my eyes up towards my hands. Peter growled softly, moving his hand down into my sheets. He gripped himself and moved his hand slowly, biting his bottom lip and moaning quietly. Peter's eyes locked with mine as he did so, making sure not to break it. My lips parted as my shoulders relaxed themselves. My knees became weak watching him.

"Mmm..." Peter moaned. "Wade....baby..."

"Oh my god..." I mumbled, just barley audible.

Peter smirked and broke our eye contact to glance down. His eyes grew big for a second then hungry. He stood from the sheets, himself being hard as well. Peter rushed over to me and slipped his tongue in between my lips. I quickly dominated the kiss, making Peter moan. He drew back and ran his hands down my body, stopping just above my erection.

"How bad?" He growled quietly.

"How bad, what?" I asked, smirking.

"How bad do you want me right now?" Peter mumbled in between hickeys being planted on my neck.

"So fucking badly baby boy," I said, almost stuttering.

I added dead weight onto the webbing in hopes it'd break, making sure Peter didn't notice this. He went back to attacking my face and slowly slipping my belt off. He was a good tease, but he had no idea what was about to hit him.

Peter was rolling the hem of my pants when the restraints had broken. I quickly pulled off my shirt and threw Peter on my bed before he had time to react. His pupils expanded as I neared his face; his breath quickened.

"Wade.." Peter moaned, arching his back and pressing his chest against mine.

-

I woke up to a quiet snore. Peter's face was nestled into my neck and his body splayed out on my bed. I chuckled at my spider, my nerd of a fiancé. I stayed still till he woke up, his eyes fluttering to life.

"Morning baby boy," I whispered.

He hummed a response and closed his eyes again.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" He quietly croaked.

"Sure baby," I said, kissing the top of his forehead.

We laid together for what seemed like only seconds, when Peter's phone rang. He groaned and let it ring a couple times before stumbling to get up, and answering.

"Hello?" He asked, waiting for a response. "Yeah.....mhhm," Peter said trying to not fall asleep standing up. "That's today? Right now?" He shot awake."Okay, be right down."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Tony wants me to go to work with him...again." Peter groaned, flopping back down on the bed. I sat up to listen to him rant about it. "I don't know what Tony is getting out of this. Plus his schedule, for a fucking billionaire, is so boring. I don't understand babe."

"I don't know either," I lied. "I'll do patrols while you're away being a cute business man."

Peter smiled and got up to get ready. He stopped at the door when he realized he had no clothes on.

"Baaaabe," He groaned.

"I gotcha," I said getting up and hugging his waist. I lovingly kissed his shoulder and assumed he'd shut his eyes as we teleported to his room.

"Thanks," He said, turning around and pecking me on the cheek.

I teleported back and suited up. Jumping to the window, I saw a limo pull out of the garage, what I assume was Peter and Tony. I searched around for a building to perch on. I spotted one and leaped out of the Stark Tower window.

Just as I landed, my phone rang.

"Hello, DeadPool at your service." I stated.

"Hello," A mans voice said. "I need you to take out a gang that's been coming into my territory."

"Alrighty," I said, skipping across the roof.

The man gave me instructions as to where I'd find this gang. I was in, what I'd consider, a good part of town, when I spotted the red building the man spoke of. Sneaking into the vent on top, I scoped out the scene to see just how many members I was dealing with. I saw three men in the right room and five men in the left. I decided it'd be better to have three men charging at me than five, so I started with the left. Kicking the vent open I jumped into the room, completely surrounded by what appeared to be the gang members.

"Hello ladies!" I exclaimed, shooting the first guy I saw in the face.

The men quickly shouted and started grabbing for weapons of all kinds. I took two out, before they could reach for their guns, with my katanas. One man charged at me with a knife, I spun around and shot him in the back of the head. The other man made a run for the door, but he got a knife to the right shoulder blade.

"Damn...need to work on that," I said to myself.

'You going soft homie?' Yellow box asked.

'Shush, he's just getting warmed up.' White box said.

The men in the right room were already coming for me. I grabbed the curtain hanging near me and wrapped it around one guys throat. I shot the other two in the face before they had time to react. After letting the man who I'd chocked to death's head hit the floor, I went to see if any other members were here.

That's when I heard the sirens, my que to skedaddle. I rolled out of the nearest window and bolted down the alleyway next to the building. I teleported to the building I'd been on during the phone call and rang him back.

"It's done," I said.

"Well damn, you're fast." He sighed.

"Yeah, leave the money...." I glanced trying to find the address of the building I was standing on. "on the roof of 776 8th Avenue."

"You got it," He responded, then hung up.

I then left to go to patrols, just as I promised Peter I would.

-

I spotted the window I'd left open for myself on the Tower. Before going in, a checked the roof of the building. Sure enough the money had been delivered, so I got to go home happy.

I rolled in the window and spotted Peter busy burrowing his nose in a book. His glasses were perched on his nose and his hair looked like he'd messed with it a lot.

"Honey I'm home!" I exclaimed, teleporting into the room.

Peter smiled, not looking away from his book. "You've got blood all over yourself," He said turning a page in his book.

I looked down and scanned my clothes. "I do indeed," I said noticing a huge stain on my side.

"As long as it's not yours," Peter said, this time facing me and smiling warmly.

"Not a scratch on me. Wanna check?" I asked taking my gloves off.

"What I will check is if my equipment for my new lab is here. After you get into some comfy clothes, wanna help me move it?" Peter asked, setting his book aside.

"You could of done that without me," I said slipping my mask and weapon belt off.

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"But you just wanna see these guns in action!" I said flaunting my muscular arms at Peter.

"I...uh, how did yo-" He was turning a little pink.

"It's because I'm the sexy assistant, and I didn't  know but thanks for that." I said, scanning my closet for something to sweat in.

"Ugh...I hate you," Peter grunted.

"I love you too baby boy!" I exclaimed, pulling out an old shirt and some shorts.

I followed Peter to the lab where we- I -moved his heavy equipment inside. I didn't understand half of the labels some of the machinery had. Lots of signs I didn't know, lots I knew just looked like trouble. However, Peter is smart, I'm sure he knows what all this means.

Unpacking the metal machines, Peter looked like a kid on Christmas Day. He knew exactly where to put everything, a job he made me do.

"Hey don't your 'spidey powers' make you, like, three times stronger?" I asked after heaving what looked like a giant microwave onto the counter.

"Sexy assistants don't complain," He responded, making me chuckle.

 

  
Peter's POV~

 

"Hey babe, want to get some dinner?" I asked Wade, who was standing behind me. Silence fell over the room for just a moment and I felt him walking towards me. Just as I though, a pair of scarred and sexy arms flew across of my chest.

"Sure, baby boy." Wade said setting his head on my shoulder.

"Here or out?" I asked.

"Mmm, here." He stated.

We made our way to the kitchen, then plopped ourselves on the couch in front of the tv. My eyes dances from the pixelated screen, to the vast, newly-darkening sky. There's only one thing this could mean: a thunder storm.

"Fuck..." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something baby?" Wade asked raising an eyebrow and turning his head.

"No," I said standing up, making sure my face wasn't in view. "You done?" I asked turning around and extending my hand out to his plate.

"Yeah," He said smiling and handing it over.

I made my way as calmly as I could to the kitchen. I set the plates down and stood there for a minute. My palms gripped the edges of the sink as my shoulder blades sunk into my back. My eyelids shut and I took a deep breath. I turned the water on and started scrubbing when I felt footsteps from where I'd previously tracked.

"You wanna sleep in my room tonight, baby boy?" Wade asked leaning against the kitchen archway.

'That's weird. He doesn't usually ask...' I thought.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that." I said relaxing my shoulders from their tense position.

"Good," Wade mumbled shuffling over to me and placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

Wade waltzed out of the room and left me to wonder why. Could he have sensed something? Did my left eye twitch before I lied? So many questions with no answers. I was just getting ready to leave the sink to JARVIS when a crack of thunder caused me to jump to the ceiling. A tiny 'yelp' escaped my mouth as I held on to the ceiling for dear life. When I'd realized what I'd done, I quickly jumped down. I looked up and saw scuff marks from my shoes up there.

"Great.." I mumbled, this time exiting the kitchen.

Wade wasn't on the couch we'd be sitting on, he wasn't even in the room at all. I sighed and made my way to the elevator. Hoping to get to his room as quick as I possibly could before the thunder struck again.

I walked onto the floor his room was on and scurried around till I found it. I took a deep breath before walking in, trying not to look so...scared?

Twisting the knob, I was met with an empty room. No sign of Wade physically anywhere.

'Maybe he went to the bathroom or something,' I thought.

I slipped my shoes and shorts off and crawled into his warm sheets. They smelled of him, which made me calm down. Until the thunder struck again, accompanied by lightning. I sat up; now with Wade always being with me, I couldn't face these storms alone like I used to anymore. I needed him, actual, physical him here with me.

-  
I was just learning how to sleep in my room by myself. I was proud to be 5, but thunder storms still scared me. The teddy bear decorated with daddy's shield was held tightly to my face, trying to distract me from the outside. One loud crack sent me to the floor. I quickly got up and waddled all the way to my two daddy's room. I quietly twisted the door and peered inside. Two darkened figures lay in a bed, one on top of the other. I couldn't see until a flash of lightning lit the room. I stood frozen but I saw my daddy's hand over my other daddy's chest. Around the area where the computer was in his chest. It looked like daddy was trying to protect my other daddy. They both looked so calm, that I quietly shut the door. Waddling my way back over to my room, I closed the curtains and climbed back into bed. I pulled the covers up and put the teddy bear over my chest, just like daddy.   
-

Remembering that, that's all I wanted right now. Something to make me feel protected from this. I leaned against the wall, my head in my hands.

'Were is Wade,' was the only thought bouncing off the walls of my brain. I looked up just as another crack came rumbling through the black sky. I jumped back, almost falling off the bed. My mind was racing; what the hell do I do? The room was completely dark but my body stayed frozen. I, The Amazing SpiderMan, felt as helpless as a baby in a horror movie. Not to mention, my trusty spidey senses were all over the place; pulling at me from all directions. Then I felt a person enter the room, not daring to look and see who it was.

"Baby boy, are you okay?" I heard Wade's voice grow closer to me.

I looked up and met his gaze. His hands quickly tangled themselves with mine as he sat next to me.

"Y-yeah," I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Come on, let's cuddle for the night." Wade said with a smile.

He lifted the covers and wrapped his arms around me. Wade squeezed me tenderly to his chest. The lightning lit up the room but was not followed by the abnormally loud boom. I relaxed in Wade's arms; they felt like sturdy castle walls. I nestled into Wade, humming into his body. Then a crack of thunder shook the Tower slightly. I immediately tensed and clung onto Wade as much as humanly possible. He did nothing but smile and kiss my forehead till I calmed down.

"Close your eyes baby boy," Wade cooed.

"Hold me forever," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Every time the thunder struck, Wade would kiss and squeeze my body. His warmth made me slowly slip out of reality and into my mind, free of thunder storms. Wade was truly my knight in shining armor.


	11. Chapter 10

Wade's POV~

 

These past couple months have been lonely to say the least. Tony has been waking me and my baby up at the crack of dawn, dragging him to his work, and won't return with my lovely till late. By then, Peter is so worn out from having his brain stuffed with information that he practically falls asleep in the doorway.

'Poor babe,' White box said.

I was gazing at Peter, already sprawled out in bed but still in his work clothes. His hair was a mess and his thick rimmed glasses still clung to the tip of his nose. I took off his glasses and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping the sleeves off and pulling it out from underneath him. I chuckled as I put the shirt on a chair.

Soon he'll be just like Tony, a billionaire genius. Any waking moment he wasn't at work, he was in his lab. Like father like son, I suppose.

I crawled into bed with him and laid there a moment before shutting my eyes.

-

I woke up surprisingly later then usual with Peter still folded in between my arms. He snores softly, his bare chest moving up and down. Peter's hair was even more of a mess but it shinned in the sunlight that emerged from the window. I rolled over and checked the clock, making sure to cover my eyes from the oncoming rays. It was mid-afternoon.

"Babe," Peter said softly.

I hummed back in a questioning manner.

"I love you, and I don't say that as much as I should." Peter rolled over to face me.

"I love you too baby boy," I responded smiling at him.

We got up and made our way through the Tower to the living room. Steve was perched on a stool, sipping something from a mug. He looked like he was still in his pajamas as well.

"Morning dad," Peter echoed to Steve.

Steve turned around and smiled, "Hey son. Wade." He nodded at me.

"Where's dad?" Peter said, joining Steve.

"Your father is where he usually is, the lab." Steve responded.

"Alrighty," Peter said before hopping down and heading towards his lab.

I cracked my knuckles and glanced at Steve. "How do you deal?"

"You occupy yourself with something else, I guess. Just let the nerds have their lab and they'll be happy. You have to occasionally remind them to sleep and eat but otherwise it's amazing to watch them." Steve responded smiling and staring at the wall.

"I miss doing patrols with him though. Tony brings him on trips constantly and the lab is starting to turn into his bedroom." I said chuckling.

"Like father like son," Steve said, rolling his eyes.

'Wow. You're turning into Steve.' Yellow box retorted.

'I am not!' I thought, trying to quietly silence them.

"So since you proposed to Peter, do you have any idea when you'll actually get married?" Steve asked.

"No idea...sometime soon though." I said leaning up against the granite countertop.

"We could always plan it while the lab rats are at work," Steve suggested sipping what looked like tea.

"That's a good idea. I'll run the ideas we come up with by Peter if he can stay awake long enough," I said as Steve and I shared a laugh.

Steve reached down into the island counter and pulled up magazines upon magazines of wedding things. My eyes grew wide at how much stuff actually goes into one.

"Let's start with the basics," Steve said.

-

12:30. The clock read 12:30 and baby boy was hunched over looking through a microscope. I knocked on the steel door, making him look up from his work. I heard Steve's voice echo from further down the hall.

"Come on hon," He said.

'Told you,' Yellow box chirped.

Peter smiled at me and threw his hands up in surrender. He pulled out his glass slide and turned the light out. His hand laced with mine as we made our way to the elevator and to what was now 'our' room. He began to strip himself of his clothes as he flopped onto the bed.

"Hey babe," I spoke softly.

"Yeah?" He said turning his head to meet me.

"While you were down in the lab being all cute, Steve and I started planning our wedding." I said.

"What did you come up with?" Peter said sitting his head on the palm of his hand and facing his body to me.

I pulled out a couple of magazines with tabbed pages for him to look at. He flipped through a couple and smiled at things I had clearly picked out.

"I love it." Peter said sitting up to kiss me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah really. I especially love the idea of you in a tux." He remarked smiling at me.

I stood up and took the magazines, placing them on the nightstand. Laying down, I kissed my sleep-deprived spider's cheek. He instantly cuddled up to me and cooed.

-

Today, Tony and Peter set out to go to the Avenger's secret headquaters to discuss foreign affairs. Steve decided to stay behind since everything would be way above his head, and I was left out because I wasn't an Avenger. Tony woke Peter and I up at 6:30 am in order for him to get ready and for them to leave on time.

"Don't go," I whined, locking Peter in my arms.

"Babe I gotta go," Peter said trying to get up.

"No stay," I complained, yanking him back down to bed.

"Wade, really, I gotta go." Peter snapped with a little more sternness in his voice.

My eyes grew wide at his response, he's never spoken to me like that. I let him go and his body trailed to the shower. I sat on the bed, unable to go back to sleep when I heard the shower water stop. Peter walked out with a towel around his waist and a mini one sitting on his head. He opened the closet and pulled out a suit, black and white.

"Damn baby, why so fancy?" I asked.

"Foreign affairs. Busniess-y man type stuff." Peter said peeling the jacket off to get to the white shirt.

Steve and I were there to see them take off in one of Tony's jets. Steve turned to me and said as they took off, "You know what today is?"

"A big buiness day?" I guessed raising an eyebrow.

"No. It's Peter's birthday." Steve said.

"It's his birthday and he's going on a busniess meeting?!" I exclaimed.

'How do we not know our own fiancé's birthday???' White box asked.

'We're bad with dates?' Yellow box suggested.

"Yes. Perfect to prepare his surprise." Steve said turning around and leaving the roof.

I stood frozen for a mintue trying to calculate what just happened.

"Wait so what are we doing?" I yelled turning and running to join Steve.

 

  
Peter's POV~

 

Everything looked and felt so official, I felt so out of place. Tony, Aunt Nat, and I sat all together with people from all over the world and their translators. Tony at one point had stood up and started rambling about money, something I really should be paying attention to. Instead, I found myself staring out of the gigantic window in front of me, day dreaming about Wade. I wasn't around to witness it but it seemed like he was getting really excited about planning our wedding. Which in turn, made me excited. I felt bad because I hadn't been around him much lately. I could actually feel myself turning into my dad, but I didn't feel like stopping it.

The meeting had ended as people scurried out, probably getting ready to go somewhere else. Tony turned to me, "So kid, ya get any of that?"

"No," I said honestly but all he did was chuckle.

We parted ways with Aunt Nat and hopped inside the limo. I was busy tapping on my phone, texting Wade of course, when Tony shouts at the driver.

"Turn left here," He bellows.

I raised my eyebrow at the sudden destination change. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I saw just how much your face lit up during that entire meeting! I heard how intrigued you were when I started talking about the money matters!" He said sarcastically. I smiled as he continued, "so I figured, let's get you a new suit. I have many of them but you seem to only have the one."

"You don't have t-"

"No I must. I'm not going to have my son win a Nobel Peace Prize in a suit that's 3 years old." Tony scoffed.

I smirked and didn't bother questioning him further. He seemed to get restless and a bit giddy in his seat. The car turned and stopped suddenly.

"You okay dad?" I asked.

"Perfectly okay son, you?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine."

"Hello fine, I'm dad." Tony remarked, smirking at his own jokes.

'I can't believe I didn't see that coming,' I thought.

The store we were at made me feel yet again, out of place. I wasn't a big business man like Tony was, then again I guess that was the point to all of this. I admired my father but I don't know if I'm ready to be him just yet. I'm still 18, I got stupid shit to do still. Everyone makes bad decision at these times right? I was living a pretty boring life as far as being a young adult went. I'd never taken a sip of alcohol or done any type of drug, things even normal teenagers do. But my father's did shelter me just a tad.

I picked up a red blazer and looked at the sleeves. It was almost the same color as a shirt I had. The same shirt I wore on my first date with Wade. My mind replayed that evening as I set the blazer down and scanned the isles of clothing the same price as a small car. The way the lights from the Mexican restaurant danced across the surface of Wade's eyes. I could remember everything like it'd just happened yesterday. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to go home and drown him in all the kisses I hadn't been giving him.

Tony interrupted my trail of thought with his voice asking if I liked a suit he was holding up. I nodded and he quickly shoved me into the dressing room. It fit really well, almost as if tailored for me. I walked out and Tony was nowhere to be seen. Panic froze my mind but my mind just kept telling itself to stay calm. I steadily approached the clerk of the store and asked if they'd seen a man leave, to which they replied yes. I poked my head out of the glass door to see Tony standing in front of the limo, tapping away at his Stark phone.

"Uh, what do I do?" I asked.

He raised his head and motioned for me to 'come on'. I looked at the clerk who was no longer at the desk and proceeded to leave. I didn't bother asking him about it so the ride home was an awkward silence. Both of us, trying to avoid the subject, were suddenly fixated with our phones. Wade wouldn't reply to my text I sent an hour ago, which raised my suspicion. He's usually very quick about that.

'Maybe he's on a mission,' My mind tried to reason. 'Or maybe he's planning with Steve and is getting really into it. Or maybe he's working out.'

The Tower was now in view and how badly I wanted to have Wade's amazing teleportation power. I decided I was going to burst through the doors of our room and apologize with a bouquet of kisses. All of this being very dramatic. The limo stopped and I scooted out in a very hastily manner. I bolted towards the elevator and pushed the button, not bothering to wait for Tony who was taking his precious time. The doors closed and it seemed like the elevator was traveling forever. I was forced to stare at the reflective steel that made the inside of it. My foot tapped impatiently on the floor and my hands tugged at the bottom of the jacket, another nervous habit.

The door finally dinged and I raced towards our room. I threw open the door but stopped before I could say anything. Wade was perched on the small balcony that extended from our room. His shoulder blades sank down, making the material from his white tank fold with it. His back arched, forcing his butt to stick out more than usual. His blonde hair was slicked back and I could tell he was deep in thought about something. I took off my jacket and laid it out on the desk chair. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his chest. My lips met with his scarred cheek.

"I missed you so much," I whispered in his ear.

A smiled stretched from ear to ear, "I missed you too."

"All the business shit is so rough...I know I've neglected time with you Wade. Forgive me," I asked.

"Wo babe it's okay!" He said spinning around and taking my hands in his, "I understand, I do. I'm just glad you're here now. Now come on I have a surprise for you." Wade said leading me off the balcony. He fumbled through his closet and pulled out a black leather jacket.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Are you that oblivious?" Wade chuckled folding down the collar.

"Well I-"

"We're going out, calm down baby boy." Wade said ruffling his hair. I smiled and took his hand as we left. We made our way to the garage, the limo was gone by then. Wade lead me to a motorcycle parked at the very back of the room.

"Wade I've never..." I trailed off.

"Just hold onto me," Wade winked.

I felt myself turn slightly pink so I hurried and plopped my helmet on. Wade chuckled and put his on too. When we got on, I put my arms around his waist and held on snugly. The engine growled and pitched before the machine took off. Air brushed by my exposed hands and neck. The sky was just falling into its set, painted red. Select street lamps were starting to flicker with a fiery glow. The faux leather jacket underneath my palms felt soft and smooth. Even with a helmet on, the scent of Wade's freshly applied cologne lingered in the rushing air. His rough yet gentle hands gripped the handles; I could feel his heart start to beat faster. He raced past cars, headlights like small fireflies. The noise from the mechanization drowned out the voice from birds flying home. At times, I've found comfort in living in the concrete jungle; the city's noises lulling me to sleep. It's moments like these when the meaning 'the city never sleeps' is true.

We veered a corner and found ourselves outside a hotel, glistening golden. Wade shook his helmet of and motioned for me to do the same. My helmet hair wasn't too bad, thanks to Wade fixing it. Hand in hand, we walked inside, not bothering to talk to the man at the counter. The floor was a white and grey marble with gold plates designs; matching elevators. When Wade and I walked in and the doors closed, he pushed me up against the back.

"Do me a favor..." He breathed. Wade pulled out a black cloth, "put this over your eyes."

"Babe," I chuckled, "why?"

"Don't ask, just trust me," Wade said kissing me sweetly.

I agreed and tied it around my eyes. My spidey senses immediately kicked into full gear, having one of my five senses blocked. I could feel Wade, his heart beat; the elevator, it's every mechanism turning. The machine came to a stop and taking Wade's hand we walked out. I felt carpet under my shoes.

Wade dragged me down halls and around corners. The carpet changed to hard flooring, the marble flooring from downstairs. I sharply heard him push a button, followed by an elevator ding. My brain tried to wrap around what was happening.

'Why go on an elevator, walk around a floor, and get back on another one?' I thought.

I followed Wade's lead, putting my upmost trust in him. I didn't ask questions, like he'd told me to do, but that didn't stop me from wondering what this was all for. This wasn't your usual 'just going out' or date. This was an elaborate plan, something someone put a lot of time and thought into.

The elevator stopped and I felt it. Outside the metal doors, at least, 20 people stood waiting. I backed up against the machine, starting to get a little scared.

"It's okay," I heard Wade's voice coo.

I felt him step closer to me and a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed and let him guide me out of the machine. We were outside, I felt the sudden rush of cool air steep into my skin. The people stood in silence, waiting for..? I felt Wade's fingers fumble around the knot at the back of my head. I quickly shut my eyes so they could readjust to the burst of light.

I blinked a couple of times and I heard the crowd of people yell, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!!"

'Birthday..? Oh my god I forgot,' I thought, a smile spreading across my face.

Tables had been set out with arrays of food. A stack of presents stood taller than Wade, who made me feel very small a hundred percent of the time. I scanned the crowd of people smiling back at me. Steve came barreling towards me and engulfed me in a giant hug. Tony quickly followed, keeping an eye on Loki the whole time. My dads soon left me to go mingle with the other Avengers and Wade wrapped his arms around my hips, kissing my scalp.

"After the party, I'll give you my present." Wade mumbled into my ear.

My face flushed a deep pink as the words trickled their way through my body. He chuckled and walked me over to the others to socialize. I was nothing like my father's in this area, both of them being social butterflies. By the end of the night, I was exhausted physical, mentally, and emotionally. However, I knew my night didn't stop there.

Wade had taken me back down to the ground floor. We hopped on the motorcycle but it never moved. Instead we were back in the garage of the Stark Tower. Wade motioned for me to get up and take my helmet off.

After setting the helmet down, he took me swiftly in his arms. We exchanged smiled and stood there for a while. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on my waist as if we were dancing. He pressed his lips to mine; I extended on to my toes. I could feel our environment change from the heavy and grungy garage to an outdoor area in the city. I pulled back and opened my eyes. I got a deja vu feeling. Lights danced off of Wade's pupils making his blue eyes sparkle. I looked back. We were at the same restaurant we'd crossed on our first date.

"Wade..." I trailed off, completely breathless.

"I wanted to take you back here. Nostalgia feelings," Wade said smiling.

"It's beautiful just as before," I stated.

"Nowhere as beautiful as the man standing in front of me," Wade replied.

I felt myself about to loose it with that comment. It wiggled its way through my ear drums, rattled in my brain, and stuck itself to my heart. My mouth opened slightly, I stared at him with wide eyes. I could feel my whole body freeze over in goosebumps.

"This is where I fell in love with you..." I whispered.

Now it was Wade's turn to look completely dumbfounded. The bad-boy vibe he'd been trying to pull all night had melted away. He squeezed me tightly. When he pulled away, he coughed as if to shake off all the sappy feelings.

"Let's get out of here before I turn into a puddle," Wade said.

"Where to?" I chuckled.

All Wade did was wink and flash us away.


	12. Chapter 11

Wade's POV~

 

It had rolled well into November when I noticed Peter's growing isolation. Tony was upping the ante with the business world. Peter was taking hits right and left yet still seemed to be his silly sleep-deprived self. Or so I thought.

We were in his lab. Him, sitting back at his microscope with a notepad next to him, jotting down notes every couple of minutes. I, sharpening a throwing knife. Suddenly he jerks upwards and slams his fists on the steel table. I jump and almost loose a finger.

"Dammnit Wade! Why am I so sheltered?!" Peter asked.

"....I'm confused..." I stated.

"I'm so sheltered! I should be out doing stupid things like any other young adult. Instead I'm in here, pretending to be my father!" Peter put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just feel like since being out of high school, I've done nothing but dive head first into extreme adulthood. I wanna do stupid shit. I wanna get black-out drunk somewhere and not be able to remember anything the next morning. I wanna go set off some illegal fireworks! I wanna-"

"Don't get to carried away babe. I know what cha mean though. You never did any of that in high school though?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No...all three of my friends practically breathed college from the moment I'd met them and I was always flooded with homework and superheroing." Peter sighed.

"You were friends with the nerds, ha! That's a shocker." I laughed.

"Well what were you in high school?" Peter looked up.

"Exactly what I am today, The Asshole™." I said smirking.

"You're not an asshole...sometimes," Peter said smiling.

"Oh god, but I was worse. I was really cocky and into sports, track and stuff." I said walking over to Peter.

"Track?" He echoed.

"Yup," I said placing both hands on the table.

"So...you had a track uniform..?" Peter asked.

"Sure did. It was red and yellow- wait why?" I asked.

"Well obviously you were on the track team, the star probably." Peter picked up one of my hands, "so there must be some pictures floating online of your team.." He smiled evilly.

"You wouldn't dare..." I said glaring at him.

"Try me," He growled.

I threw my hands up in surrender, "I give."

"Ugh...okay," Peter said going back to his microscope.

-

I was lying in bed, the light from the bathroom indicated Peter was in there. I closed my eyes and breathed in when I heard a tiny yelp come from the bathroom. Shuffled footsteps followed as Peter poked his head out.

"Hey Wade? You know, I adore you. You're my life, my light, my reason to breath. Everything you do is amazing and I'll be by your side no matter what because I love you." Peter said.

"What do you want?" I said not bothering to open my eyes.

"There's a really big beetle on the sink and I don't have the heart to kill it." Peter said.

I stayed silent for a moment as I opened my eyes, "...you're so adorable."

-

Peter had been held up in his lab for three days and he wouldn't let me in. All he kept asking for was Jelly Beans but he'd ask JARVIS to get them for him. I was so close to breaking down the steel door, but Steve suggested otherwise.

'It's best not to disturb them when they do this,' He had told me.

On the forth day I decided to knock. A tiny window from the other side slide open and I was greeted with Peter wearing a gas-mask. With gloved hands, he pointed to an outside mask for me to put on, then unlocked the door. I quickly slipped inside to what I thought hell would look like. Charts and Post-It™ notes were littered all over the walls. Papers upon papers crowded every available space. But worst of all, there was a huge mountain of Jelly Bean wrappers lazily thrown into a pile on the left side of the room.

"My god..." I whispered to myself.

Peter made his way back over to his desk, which didn't even look like a desk anymore. Cups stacked from largest to smallest leaned to the right, papers and note pads with dried up pens, and some stray thumb tacks decorated the table and wall. He wrote a couple notes down, scribbled to the point where I couldn't even make it out. Peter then motioned for me to come to a closet, there we both put on suits to protect our clothing.

The table that stood in the middle of the room held chemicals, unknown to me, in really thin or wide glasses. I remembered these from high school but I never payed attention in biology or chemistry or any class at all really. Tubes ran their ways through the glass-wear that littered the table. A burner was heating some liquid of a pink color. A tube ran from it to another glass that held a red liquid. Peter undid the tube and took the red-filled glass in his hand. He studied the bottom of it, as if he were looking for something.

"Wade, can you go into the Acid Cabinet and get me the Diethylene glycol dinitrate." Peter said muffled.

"The what?" I asked also muffled by the mask.

"Far right, clear tube, long name." He stated.

"Got it," I turned and opened the Cabinet labeled 'Acid Cabinet'. I did exactly as instructed and found the test tube with the really long name. I gave it to him and he immediately set it over a flame. He closed the cap and we watched the condensation form at the top of the bottle. He kept glancing back at the red liquid, like something was going to jump out of it. Uncapping the tube, he took a sample of the heated liquid, capped it again, and put the liquid in a syringe on a glass slide to examine it.

I just stood and watched as he then ran to the other side of the room and with a thick black marker, he continued the line he'd previously drawn. Instead of drawing it down like it'd been previously going, he shot the line straight up and to the right. I could just feel the smile blooming on his face. He rushed back over to the liquid and grabbed a pair of tongs. He lifted it off the flame and glanced at me, nodding his head for me to move back. At arms distance, he tipped the test tube into the red concoction. The moment the liquids touched, a green puff of smoke erupted from it. Green smoke filled the room, making it impossible to see. I waved my arms around trying to clear the air when I heard three spider webs shoot off. Two beeps followed, like those of a fire alarm.

Then came a long chain of swear words, muffled by the mask that covered Peter's face. I heard a giant fan go off and the smoke started to thin out. Peter walked over to me and taking my hand, lead me to a separate room. A loud vaccum noise erupted from the ceiling and Peter started to unzip his suit. Once we were out of the yellow bags, Peter started to sulk a little.

"I worked so hard...I though I really had it." Peter mumbled.

"Hey hey it's okay! Not everyone gets something on the first try. Trail and Error I guess," I stated trying to comfort him.

"I'm going to put a giant lock in the door and never come out till I accomplish what I started," He whined.

"Don't be so brash babe. Let's go out instead!" I suggested.

Peter started to whine but I know secretly he was happy to be away from the fives metal walls. I decided a bar semi-close to the Tower would suffice long enough for Peter to stop being so mopey. Bonus to this was I knew the bartender, so if worst came to worst I could always slip some in his drink.

I chuckled at the thought. I glanced down at Peter who seemed very tense and like he had somewhere else to be. Once we entered, the music hit him in the face.

"Babe, loosen up," I said playfully tugging him to the left.

"I am loose," He insisted.

That statement only made him look even more stiff. We took our seats at the bar and I ordered us our first drinks. I told Peter his was a virgin but it really wasn't.

"Ah! Why does this sting?" Peter asked after taking a sip.

"Probably the soda carbonation," I lied. He nodded and continued to sip on his drink.

After a while, I tugged on his shirt. "Let's dance baby boy."

He smiled a tipsy smile and followed me, leaving our drink behind us. We weaved in between the crowd of couples littering the dance floor. The slow music pumping its way through our body's like static electricity. The few lights that shown on the dance floor, clashed against the dimly lite bar. Once we found a spot, Peter wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Wade..." He hiccuped. "Is the room suppose to be spinning?"

"Sure," I whispered.

Peter nodded and stayed pretty quiet throughout the night, a slow drunk I guess. I never allow myself more than what I know I can take. I'm a sappy drunk and that's not what Peter needs right now.

I checked my phone, it read 1:43. I mumbled into Peter's ear something seductive enough to make him want to leave. We left hand in hand, bumping along the New York City sidewalk.

"I'm-" He hiccuped, "-drunk aren't I?"

"Yeah you are baby," I said smiling.

"That's good..." He trailed off. "Why aren't you?"

"Cause I get really sad," I said swinging our arms together while looking into his eyes. "And plus I gotta be the responsible adult here."

"Fuck that! I'd let you be sad though. Like....shit no. I meant that your allowed to be in your feelings yanno? That like-" He hiccuped. "-just because you're sad doesn't mean you should hold back nn shit. I'd love to hear your sad lil rambles even if we don't remember in the morning. I love you Wade and-" He hiccuped again, this time smiling like an idiot. "-nothing can change that."

I only smiled. I knew he meant it, but I wasn't going to respond to that. Honestly, I really didn't know how to. I'd been trying really hard to be a good guy around Peter, because he made me want to be a good guy. I didn't want this to be like previous relationships where all I do is fuck it up. I want Peter to be so much more and so much different.

 

Peter's POV~

 

My head hurt, a lot. I woke up to a dimly lite room, curtains closed to block out the light and everything else turned off. I scanned the room for the digital clock. It's red numbers blared the time: 2:30.

"Great..." I croaked, rubbing my face.

I slumped back down, my whole body seemed to hurt. Not like a pain, just like my body had taken itself out and run three marathons. I tried to remember the events of last night but my brain was too tired and woozy. A sharp pain shot its way to my brain, earning a groan from me. I shut my eyes and rested by hand on my head. Footsteps made their way to my door as I heard the knob jiggle. I rolled over in bed, I didn't feel like my state of mind was suitable for people.

"Good afternoon baby boy," Wade's voice echoed.

I grumpily groaned in response. I could hear him chuckle and set down something like a tray. He sat down next to me and started to pet my hair.

"Mmm come here," He said tugging at my arm.

I sat up and saw Wade decorated with a warm smile. His cotton shirt and sweatpants were soft to the touch. He sat behind me as his hands met my scalp. He tugged at the ends and slowly started to use the pads of his fingers to rub circles.

My headache felt better as he worked his way to the front. His motions started to go a little slower, but with more pressure applied. My neck craned backwards.

"Feel good?" He asked.

I hummed back, much more serene this time. His voice cooed at my response causing a smile to stretch its way onto my face. Wade seemed abnormally calm today, but I wasn't complaining.

"Mmm, babe? What happened last night?" I asked.

"You just had a little too much," Wade purred.

"Oh..." I trailed off.

"I made you some brunch."

Suddenly the scent of waffles filled the room. Syrup and orange juice added to the mix. The sunlight grew stronger from the crack in the curtains, turning the dim room bright for a couple seconds before sinking back down.

"Thank you," I said leaning onto Wade. "Yanno I think I figured out what went wrong yesterday."

"Really?" He asked sounding interested.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "But I'm too tired to go and test out my theory."

I felt Wade's arm loop under my knees and myself being elevated. "Now I don't want you to overwork yourself, but I don't want you to just give up either," He spoke.

A smile crept into my face as we descended down the elevator and shuffled along to the lab.   When the metal door to the lab opened, Wade placed me in front of the failed green goop. I started to clean out the chemicals jars, prepared to correct my mistake.

"So how do you come up with ideas for this stuff?" Wade asked, scanning my notes strung onto the wall.

"I don't know," I responded packing the Diethylene glycol dinitrat away. "I just stick with real things, usually facts and figures, and from there I come up with concepts as to how and....make stuff better." I said trying to dull down the vocabulary in order for Wade to understand. Wade wasn't dumb it's just if I said something he'd get all confused, ask me what I meant, and I didn't have the energy to give him a three hour lecture on chemical properties.

When everything was cleaned out and neatly stored away, I went back to my desk. Writing down what's happened, writing down what my new theory was, and exactly how I'd execute it. I made Wade and I suit up for the lab and possibly another explosion.

"You got this right?" He asked.

"Yeahhh I'm like 75% sure this won't blow up like last time," I answered before mixing chemicals together. 

-

Tony and Steve weren't in the house, date night. It was only Wade and I left to decide what we wanted to do this evening. The sun was already setting in the New York sky as Wade and I watched from the couch. I didn't bother turning my head to Wade.

"Hey babe, have you decided what you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"What?"

I could feel Wade's mouth only centimeters from my ear. "You," He growled, before nibbling on it.

I felt my face flush like crazy as he did so. A slight gasp escaped my mouth as his hot breath rolling into my brain, turning my skull into a sauna. He stuck his left leg behind my back so I sat in front of him. One of his hands slithered down my leg and to my crotch. He massaged circles on the tip till it got hard. It was so hard not to moan but I bit them back, not giving him the satisfaction of a job well done.

His other hand met the buckle of my jeans and snaked its way into my underwear. He pulled my erection out and began to pump his hand up and down. His thumb pressing hard up against my length, all the way to the head.

I melted into my fiancé. I could feel his newly forming bulge pressing up against my butt. I moved against it. I closed my eyes as I heard him suck in a sharp breath and felt his heart beat faster.

He moaned into the back of my neck, "Baby boy..."

I moaned back, getting more turned on by that pet name as I sunk down against Wade's erection. He let go of my cock and flipped me onto the couch. Wade's mouth kissed its way down my body. His lips wrapping around my shaft as he started to take me into his throat. My back arched and I dug my fingers into the couch material. My mouth gawked open but no noise came out at first. I felt myself almost release into Wade's mouth so I let a moan from the back of my throat escape.

Wade's head popped up with a smirk. He sat up on his knees and wiped the corner of his mouth with his hand. I sat up and reached for his hard-on. The moment my fingers touched the fabric of his sweatpants, he groaned in delight. His head shot towards the ceiling as his teeth bit his bottom lip. A smirk planted itself on my face.

I rolled down the fabric of his sweatpants just enough to get to his erection. He watched as I did so. Wade, as usual, was going commando, so the moment I saw the head my lips placed a small kiss on it. His hands flew up and covered his face like he was blushing. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're just...just so cute!" Wade said in a higher pitched voice.

"I'm not cute...I'm sexy," I muttered.

I quickly took him in, moving my head in a steady rhythm.

"You a-are so sexy," Wade moaned with his gaping mouth.

I could tell by the way his hand dug into my shoulder that he was close. I took his large length out of my mouth, earning a slight gasp from him. I pulled off my jeans and looked back at Wade, who was smirking.

"Well okay-"

"No," I said rushing and pushing my body against his. His lower back digging into the couch and our faces only centimeters apart. My hand went down and squeezed his butt, "My turn."


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky!Peter. That is all

Wade's POV~

 

November 14th was today's date, two days away from when Peter was to walk down the aisle and announce his undying love for me. Shocking. The babe and I were scheduled to go on one last patrol before officially tying some knot Steve keeps talking about.

The sun had begun to sink its way down into the sky by the end of our rounds. The streets of the Big Apple were still noisily moving, similar to that of the morning rush hour. Peter and I were perched on a building, legs dangling off the edge.

"One last time.." He started.

"Don't make it sound like we're suddenly breaking up or dying!" I whined, playfully hitting his arm.

"I know but still. After 3:30 on the 16th, you're gonna be mine forever...Shocking." He said.

"Yanno I was just thinking that," I responded smirking under my mask.

Peter took ahold of my hand and intertwined our fingers together. He hummed quietly to the contact and looked down at the crowds moving back and forth between streets. His gloved hand reached up and rubbed against the material of his mask. He flipped his mask up and scratched his chin, a downside to having to wear a suit. He kept the flap up, to lazy to pull it back down.

I noticed the sun's dip into the sky. "When ya wanna go home?"

"Let's just stay...for a bit longer," Peter answered.

I looked down and noticed some kids, way below us, pointing at Peter and I. The kids got the attention of some others and soon a small crowd started to form in the middle of the busy walkway. I nudged Peter to get him to notice them. More and more people started to gather around when I turned to my fiancé.

"Do they know you're identity?"

"No, Tony and Steve let me keep that a secret." He stated.

A kid shouted from below the street, "HEY SPIDERMAN, IS THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND??"

I could see the red creeping up on Peter's neck and cheeks. His mouth hung slightly open as he watched the tiny people gaze back up at him.

"Let's go babe," I said, pulling my legs back over and standing up.

I pulled up my own mask as Peter stood up, eyes still glued to the crowd. Just as his head whipped around, I pulled him in close. A sea of 'awe's' erupted from the crowd below. Peter, who's face now resembled that of a tomato, stood in shock. I smirked and quickly pressed my lips to his. Just for a moment, the entire world stopped. The crowd's screams were silenced and the noises from New York had all calmed down. For a split second, it was just Peter and I.

When I pulled away, I felt Peter's hand snake around me as the other arm shot to the side of us, pulling us into the shade of another building.

"I hate you so much," Peter breathed, going in for another kiss. I heard an uproar from the citizens of New York, cheering mostly.

"Let's run away, just you and me." I exclaimed taking Peter's hand in mine.

-

"What is this?!?!" Tony yelled.

Next thing I know, a Stark Tablet nailed me in the hip. Peter, whom I was previously spooning, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What...?" I asked weakly.

Peter picked up the machine, squinting to read the words. His eyes grew wide as he scrolled down.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Oh shit..." He whispered.

"Who's idea was that?!?" Tony asked toning down his voice.

"I...um..." Peter mumbled out.

I didn't feel like repeating my question again so I snatched the tablet from his hand. The brightness that illuminated from the machine blurred my vision at first, forcing my eyes to focus again. It was a news article written and published this morning. Bold letters at the top read "Who is SpiderMans new lover?" Scrolling down revealed a picture of us making out from yesterday.

"I'm offended," I stated rubbing my eyes and handing the tablet back to Peter. " "Deadpool" isn't a household name yet. Tragic."

"Do you know what his means??" Tony asked, still very flustered.

"No, no I don't. Sure if someone bothered to do enough digging they'd find out my identity because I don't bother to cover anything up. But Peter told me no one knew who he was either. So, I think we're fine." I grumbled, lowering myself back into bed.

"Okay but what if someone does that digging? What if someone saw you come back to the Tower after and makes Peter's connection?" Tony babbled.

Peter, whom had already had enough of this, sided with me and slumped back into the mattress as well. "We can cross that bridge when we come to it. Please close the door."

Tony angrily snatched the tablet back and stomped out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Peter raised a tired arm and shot webs at the door till it closed from the pressure. He sighed as his arm came thumping back.

"What are you so worried about baby boy," I asked hugging his waist tighter and putting my forehead to his back. I could feel himself become tense since Tony had left the room.

"I don't know...what if he's right? Like you know how fucking crazy people can be. They suddenly find something worth digging for and the average person can suddenly become a detective! The Internet is like that..." Peter started to ramble.

"No one is going to find out. And if its publicity Tony is worried out for our big day, I'm sure he's got it covered. Big celebrities have secluded weddings and it's fine! We're fine baby boy, trust me." I trailed kisses up his spine and to the nape of his neck. I could feel his shoulder blades fold in, a sigh that he's been put to ease for now.

I could hear a quiet snore erupt from Peter a couple minutes later. A smirk zipped its way onto my lips. I closed my eyes and let myself fall under sleep.

-

November 16th, 1:30pm.

Steve had dragged Peter from my grip and into another part of the house. Tony soon followed after to heave me out of the feathers.

"Get up and take a shower," He demanded.

Slumping out of bed, I trudged over to the bathroom. I turned the silver faucet to the red plastic circle and stripped my body of any clothes. While washing my hair, I suddenly realized that today was the day. A surge of adrenaline rushes through me. I picked up some speed in my actions. Stepping out, I dried myself off and shook my long, outgrown hair out in the towel. I walked out with a towel tied around my waist. Laid out on the bed was a black robe, similar to what a bride might wear. On the back was an embroidered "Groom" in white thread.

'Classy,' I thought to myself.

I pulled on socks and some slides since any other shoe would take so much effort to put on. When I stepped out of the room a robotic voice echoed in the hall.

"My dope-ass fresh prince, Mr. Stark wishes for your presence in the garage." JARVIS said.

"Cool," I responded, heading right for the elevators.

Tony was standing next to a long, skinny limo. He was busily tapping away at his Stark phone when he noticed me.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed before opening the door and jumping into the vehicle.

Tony was trying his very best to not stare into my soul, but he was doing a terrible job. However, I couldn't complain. In this robe I truly felt like a princess. It dangled just below my ankles and was similar to that of silk. Internally, I was applauding Steve and Tony for their excessive preparations.

The limo came to a stop and Tony hopped out, telling me to follow suit. He lead me to a white room. It has two windows on either side of a table that faced the wall. In the right corner of the room, there was a table decorated with some flowers and a cream colored table cloth. Three chairs stuck out messily from it as though people had just been sitting in them. In the opposite corner was another matching chair all alone.

My attention snapped back to Tony, who was now talking to a team of people all dressed in black. They each had a giant sack with different pockets sewn into it tied around their waists. Each looked intently at Tony as he barked out orders, then back at me, then back at him.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly after their done. Do not leave this room," Tony said spinning around and waving his finger at me.

I threw my hands up in surrender. He turned on his heels and left the room through the door to which we came out of. The team lead me to a salon-style chair and spun my around to face a table splaying many beauty tools.

A short, white man with black hair stood in front of me. One of this legs on either side of mine as he shaved my stubble. A black woman stood above me with scissor in hand. She started to snip and 'buzz' away at my long hair, which I was totally okay with.I needed a hair cut. After the short man left, another man stepped in his place. He had olive skin and really good hair; it sparkled. He proceeded to tap light makeup on me, nothing black or around my eyes. After the lady cutting my hair stepped away, another one took a flat iron to my hair.

When the team was done they all stepped back to look at me. I felt kinda like one of Peter's science projects since I hadn't gotten a chance to look at myself yet. One of the men spun me around and Tony was there with my suit. He guided me down a long hallway and opened the door to a dressing room.

Whilst inside, I finally got to get a good look at myself. My hair was what I've seen on a lot of kids lately. It was shaved on both undersides and the top part lay to one side. I could hardly tell I had makeup on; he mostly covered a slight bruise just starting to blossom on my neck. I put the suit on and stepped out. Walking back up the hall, Tony and the assistance looked me up and down.

"I totally forgot your shoes," He said skipping down the long hallway and popping into a different room. He came back with some black shoes that probably cost more than my soul. I sat down in the little chair to put them on, definitely very comfy.

"And now, you wait." Tony sighed.

-

We had already decided Peter was going to be the one to walk down the aisle. Sure he was clumsy, but he had two father there to basically lift him the entire way. I scanned the crowd. I could easily pick out the Avengers. Since living in the Stark Tower, I knew most of them by civilian name now. Bruce sat on the end seat followed by Clint and Phil. Natasha was talking to Loki and Thor, who were dressed in normal formal clothing and not the dramatic capes. However, many people scattered throughout whom I did not know. There were few people whom I had invited, but I didn't invite a lot.

The venue was small because Peter and I decided we didn't want a big wedding like the one Steve and Tony had. They practically send a formal invitation to the press as to were it was. Ours was also outdoors. White flowers were everywhere, just asking to get dirty in my opinion.

I stood up at the front, finding my feet and highly expensive shoes very interesting. When I heard the crowd in front of me suddenly come to a hush, I looked up to see Peter, absolutely sparkling with happiness. At that moment, nothing else matter but him.

The entire ceremony felt like a blur. Not because it was horrible but because it just didn't feel real. At no point in my life had I been happier than what I was feeling now. I was snapped back to reality when we were asked to say our vows. I was first.

"Peter Benjamin Parker," I smiled. "From the moment I met you, I knew you were something special. We met by pure coincidence and hate but I've felt nothing but love since meeting you.  You take me for what I am and who I was meant to be, which isn't a lot in my opinion. When you met me I was nothing but a low class citizen, all I had was my honor and a high tolerance for pain. You make me want to be a better person and I feel like since being with you, that's already being done. I would trade everything just to see you stand in the lights of a Mexican restaurant. I promise to never let you feel helpless or alone. I promise will be your personal body guard. And I promise that I will be the one to pull you out of your lab past midnight, even if you lock all the doors."

 

Peter's POV~

 

Wade's vows had definitely almost brought me to tears but I had to keep my composure in order to read mine. I definitely felt like his were better. He locked eyes with me and smiled, almost making me just lose it.

"Wilson. Wade Wilson," I giggled. "The day I met you, I thought you were going to kill me. And here you are, almost a year later, and you have stolen my heart. You stole it under lights of the Mexican restaurant, inside a mug filled with energy drink and coffee, and in between the folds of your stolen clothing. I swear to fill your days with all the love and happiness I can. That I will give you a hundred and ten percent of myself. That I will quiet the voices in your head long enough for you to hear your own.  I'm so glad I found you stuck to the walls of my house and in my sheets. I promise to always tell you. I swear to love you everyday even in the after we are nothing but sand."

Then I heard the words, "And with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Wilson-Parker. You may kiss the groom."

The ceremony up until this point didn't feel real, like an amazing dream I didn't want to wake up from. However, these words and the kiss that followed felt real. Real, raw, and amazingly powerful.

I took a hold of his hand as the family and friends beside us cheered. Walking down the isle with Wade now permanently in my life I couldn't help but think,

'This is my life now, and I wouldn't have it any other way.'

-

My face had started to turn back to its normal shade after Wade and I had our first dance as a married couple. Even it being my wedding, I didn't particularly like being the center of attention. All Wade did was smile and whisper how cute it was that I was flustered, which didn't make it better. I stood next to him by the snack bar he demanded we have. The floor littered with people even though our party was small. I people-watched Tony and Steve walk around and talk to people. The introvert in me couldn't wait to go home but being next to Wade made this bearable.

I squeeze his hand slightly when someone approached us. Out of the two of us, Wade definitely had more people skills and that says a lot. Wade was a mercenary after all, but had an amazing personality with much charm. I didn't totally bat off people that spoke to me though. I would smile and make small talk till Wade stepped in and continued the conversation that I couldn't.

"See baby boy," Wade chuckled. "Nothing to worry about. Your dad just overreacted that's all."

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, I love your new hair cut. Really suits you," I complimented.

"Thanks babe," Wade said winking at me and running his hand through his blond locks.

I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. His thumb ran up and down my hand, making a coo quietly echo from the back of my throat. I could feel the smile stretching on his face after I did so.

"Let's go for another spin!" He said tugging on my arm.

"Wadeee," I complained.

"Shut up it's our wedding day!" He exclaimed dragging me over to the floor.

Other couples were too busy mingling or dancing to stare intensely at us, which was comforting. The band was playing a slow song; the singers voice blaring through the speakers and into our ears. I moved closer to Wade as we danced, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you so much Wade."

"I love you too baby boy."

-

"Well kid, you're all grown up." Tony said rubbing my shoulder.

It was nighttime. The stars twinkled in the blackened sky, the full moon being the center of attention. I looked up at Tony, his eyes gushing with pride. He also looked like he was about to cry but was holding back.

"Yeah...I guess I am," I said sheepishly.

"Did you like those islands that we went to before?" Tony asked out of no where.

"Yeah it was fun! Very memorable...why?"

"Well I promised Steve I wouldn't sneak on this time but I'll let you and Wade go back, just the two of you, for your honeymoon." Tony said pursing his lips together.

A smile rushed to my face, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jumped to embrace my dad in a hug. He patted my back in acceptance.

"No problem kid..."

Just then, I spotted Wade walk in behind Tony. I scurried over to him to tell him about the good news. I swear I saw a slight blush creep up on his neck.

"Your not blushing!?" I asked shocked.

"No, no, no! I'm too manly for that. I'm just excited to see you all giddy for something. Reminds me of how much I love you."

-

We boarded the plane that mid-morning. The flight was long and we would land around midnight according to the islands timezone.

"No annoying fathers this time?" Wade asked turning his head towards me.

"No annoying fathers this time. Just you and me and a whole lotta sand." I stated buckling my seat belt.

When we were in the air, I decided now would a good time to pull out my book and read. Wade seemed like he was asleep when I glanced over to him. When my eyes met the paper again, it seemed no more than a second later that Wade was complaining.

"Weren't you just asleep?" I asked poking my nose out.

"Yeah like an hour ago," Wade said crossing his arms.

I checked the clock at the front of the cabin. An hour had indeed already gone by.

'Oh,' I thought. 'Oops.'

"Sorry. What do you want my love?" I asked dramatically, setting down my book.

"I want you-," He started. Wade flipped a compartment up so his feet were splayed out in front of him. "-to sit right here," He said patting his lap.

I sighed and stood from my seat. I hopped up and sat on him, laying my head to the opposite side of his. He turned his head and pressed his soft lips into my neck, which made me melt.

"Tell me." He said with a husky voice.

I smiled and shook my head, "I love you so much Wade."

"I love you too, Peter." He said this time planting a kiss on my cheek.

I turned my head to the window and watched the clouds dance in the air. The white puffs looked peaceful, like they were at rest. The blue and slight pink shades within them however, screamed life. The world was now below us. We were like giants hidden within a white layer. If we flew lower towards the ground, the view would make the world appear as simple shapes and people and cars would both look like ants. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Wade."

"Yes?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I turned his attention to the window view, "I can show you the world!"

He paused, unsure of whether to punch me and throw me off his lap or sing along.

"Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" He asked hugging my waist.

"A long time ago," I said. I turned the upper part of my body around just enough to fully kiss him. I know he was just singing along to the song, but being called his 'princess' made my stomach bubble. I smiled into the kiss thinking of what he'd said.

-

The pilot buzzed on the intercom for us to buckle our seat belts since we were landing soon. The windows reflected the night time sky's navy appearance. Seeing the sky like this made me yawn. I stretched my legs and arms out all while trying to cover my mouth and stay in the seat. I drew out the noise from the yawn long after it was over, causing Wade to then yawn.

"Mmm don't do that baby boy! I have plans," Wade growled.

My eyes grew wide and I felt my face start to grow hot. I turned back to gaze out the window, listening to the sound of him chuckle.

'I could listen to his laugh for hours,' I thought.

Once in the ground, torches that formed a pathway lit our way to a hut like the ones from before. This one, however, was much grander than our previous one. It was bigger in all aspects. King sized mattress with a huge comforter, an actual kitchen with food, bigger stairs, and walls that didn't appear as scrap metal.

I sighed loudly and threw myself face first into the fluffy bed. I hummed against the fabric moving my arms slightly. The cool material on my skin felt calming. My feet dangled an inch off the floor. A familiar hand snaked up under my shirt against my lower back. Wade leaned down the pecked the back of my neck. I let out a muffled coo. Wade's other hand came up and grabbed the baby hairs at the back of my head. I knew what this meant.

I used my knees to back myself up against him. He let out a slight moan but quickly bit his lip to suppress it. Wade put an arm under me and flipped me over. I crawled back, further onto the bed. His neck craned upward from its position, keeping his eyes on me as he crawled towards me. He pressed me up against the headboard, pushing my arms to either sides of my head. His legs parked on either side of mine as his hips rocked back and forth. I wanted to melt right there but I played the game of hard-to-get. Using my arms I pushed forward, making Wade land on his back. I stopped down and wrapped my hands around his face. Tongues danced with tongues before he rolled over, forcing me back to the bottom. I bucked my hips into his, smirking as I did so.

"Baby boy," he moaned. "Don't tease daddy." That part coming out as more of a growl.

My eyes grew wide at this statement. I caught a glimpse of the smirk plastered on his face, real proud of himself. I decided to buck again, this time lingering for a moment. Wade's hands were busy fumbling at the buttons on my shirt for him to touch me. A moan slipped out from him making me smile. He hungrily flung my shirt open and began leaving kisses all over my torso. He undid his pants and he quickly threw them across the room. I sat up and rubbed his length while bringing Wade's face to mine. My shirt found a home on the floor and my pants followed.

In the mix of intimacy, moans, and hands, I ended up belly down on the mattress. I could feel Wade at my entrance as I wrapped the sheets in between my fingers.

Wade leaned down next to my ear and growled, "beg for me."

My face flushed, "W-what?"

He repeated his words this time slower, as if I didn't understand the first time. I swallowed and propped my chin up.

"Wade please fuck me," I moaned. "I want you, every inch of you, inside me. Ugh, this anticipation is driving me crazy! Please daddy."

I knew I wasn't the kinkiest person in the world but this got the gears inside Wade to go into hyper-speed. Tonight he was being rougher with me than he has been before, which in the end was great. I kind of liked the hair pulling and the pet name calling.

I awoke with my lover wrapped messily behind me. I blinked a couple of times, snapping into reality, when I felt a sensation I haven't felt in a long time. I groaned quietly to myself and smiled. Rolling over, I watched Wade sleep. I payed attention to fine details that encompassed his face. His eyelashes were surprisingly long; his lips were scarred but soft; the crevices in his skin weren't going to fully heal but some appeared as little stretch marks.

I saw an eyelid start to move. He stirred and soon both eyes were staring right back at me. Wade smiled and rocked back a little. He rubbed his right eye with the palm of his hand. His arm stretched out and pulled my head closer for him to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning lovely," I said softly.

"Good-" His eyes searched the room until the landed somewhere behind me. "-Afternoon baby boy."

It hadn't dawned on me to check the time since it didn't seem to exist right now. I stretched and kissed Wade on the nose. He smiled child-like and rolled on out of bed.

"You wanna do something?" Wade asked, pulling on his pants.

"Maybe later..." I asked carefully laying in bed.

"Um...okay." Wade responded prancing into the kitchen.

'I'm gonna have to get up at some point..' I thought.

I swung my legs over, still in the laying down position. My knees bent, causing my feet to dangle from the bed. I slowly pushed myself off and stood. Pain scorched through my backside, I thought I'd gotten used to this feeling. I waddled over and pulled on a shirt then somehow managed to bend over and put on some shorts. I found Wade who was busily rummaging through the cabinets.

"Peteyyyy," Wade whined, I guess hearing me walk in. "I'm hungryyy."

"Ugh, bite me." I said, a smile streaking across my face.

"Where?" He turned and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I chuckled at his response, leaning an elbow on the counter.

"Babe I know what I want to do later tonight," I stated.

"What would that be?" He said leaning on the opposite side of the counter so he faced me.

"...I want to go star-gay-zing."

Wade closed his eyes and shook his head. "Wow, who are you what have you done with Peter? I'm the one who's supposed to be making all the puns that you cringe at."

My smile grew, a blush rose to my cheeks. Some of Wade was rubbing off on me and I loved everything about it.

-

Wade had found himself a bag of Skittles around midnight that night. He hoisted a blanket under his arm and dragged me up the stairs with the other.

"I like right here," I said standing to were the moon was in direct view.

"But over here is better," Wade said.

I asked how but all he would do is tell me that his spot was superior to mine. To please him, I walked over and agreed to disagree. He spread the fabric out and quickly laid down, patting the spot next to him. Wade pulled out the bag of Skittles as I made my descent.

The stars were beautiful in their multitudes. They seemed to fill the darkness with order, grace, and light. The stars reminded me of Wade, they way they kept watch in the night. In the midst of my admiration, I heard Wade chomping away. I looked over at a bag almost gone.

"Can I have some?" I asked.

Wade tipped the bag so they all fell into his mouth. "Come and get them," He sputtered.

I sighed and looked away. Looking back at him looking so proud of himself, I tackled him. Meshing our mouths together I was able to sneak a few into my mouth.

"Ha!" I cheered swallowing the few that I got.

"Impressive," He chuckled.

Wade wrapped his arm around me as I snuggled into his chest. The ocean currents noise was roaring through our eardrums. The water itself was a mirror to the moon and stars, picking up every reflection. Bugs, to that of crickets, chirped along to the night. The island was calm, seemly serene. Wade kissed the top of my scalp. I hummed to his actions.

"Wade?" I spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's truly beautiful the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline. No matter how many times its sent away."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://queersunflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
